grimm in vale
by jrmadman
Summary: after his death at the hand of a huntress a grimm get another chance at life amongst the people of remnant….. but as something neither human are Faunus.
1. Long nights journey into day

Long nights journey into day

 **"first person"**

"So, how'd you die?"

With those words me eye shot open and I stood scanning the area for the one who ask the question, but only a snow covered field with a forest in the distance.

"Well your a lively one, but I'll ask again how'd you die?"

Even as I continued to look for the voice images started to reach the surface of my mind. Images of a team of huntsmen taring aport a pack of Beowulf s, even the pack alfa was taken aport by them. And then there was one left driven by the lose of it pack and blinded by blood lust it lunged turd the smallest member of the team, a female by the looks of it, but faster then beowulf could even see the female managed to swing around her and cut it hip to shoulder. With the last once of life leaving the wolf he heard one of the huntsmen say some thing to the female he had tried to attack "Summer, are you alright?"

And with that the image faded and I found me self standing back in the field now recognizing it as the place where I died.

"So, thats how it happened" said the voice again. "For a beowulf theres no better way to go out then trying to avenged your pack."

Once again I searched around for the source of the voice while growling for intimidation...or trying to.

"Oh, look the little beowulf is trying to be intimidating" said the voice. "Kind of hard to be scary when you don't have a body isn't it."

With those words said a sense of panic started to overwhelm me as I tried to look down at my body only to see nothing but snow covered ground.

"Don't worry, this is only temporary" said the voice. "You have bin given another chance at life, but not as a Grimm are human but as something else all to gather."

"Then as what?" I ask.

"Don't know you'll have to ask them when you arrive" said the voice.

As the word were spoken a cold grasp enveloped me and I was dragged away as darkness consumed me.

 **"third person"**

With a start the former Beowulf awoke in a cold dark room then quickly bolted up into and sitting position and took in his surrounding. He appeared to be a largely empty warehouse with a hand full of cots in one corner, a curtained off area that he could not see into and a random assortment of crates. He couldn't make out any more details of his surrounding due too a lack of light coming in from the windows and he assumed it most be night. The only sources of light seemed to be coming from somewhere past the curtained of area.

Getting up to walk over to the light the former beowulf reached out with his hand to push of against the floor when his hand brushed against some thing that had been on the ground next to him. Looking over he saw a slender curved sword with a two handed grip and square hand guard on the ground with it's sheath laying next to it. With out a second thought he picked up the sword and started to examen it finding that the only notable detail being the words "Wolfs Bane" etched in the side of the blade. Sheathing the sword and carrying it with him the beowulf stood up and walked over to the light.

As he drew closer to the source of light he could hear the sound of a fire and the smell of burning wood. Finally walking past the curtained of area he saw that the source of the light was a fire pit of some kind with a number of chairs surrounding it, one of which had some one sitting in it. The person had there back to him so the only thing he could make out was that they had long silver hair that was braided and hung over one shoulder.

He was so focused on the the person that he didn't notice that there was something on the ground until he trip on it nearly falling over. Whatever the thing was having slivering off in the direction of the person in front of the fire pit who was now facing him. Now that he could get a better look at the person he could tell that they seemed to be a young female child that was in a simple black long sleeve gown that nearly reached the ground and barefoot. She was also wearing a bone mask that looked that resembled a death stalkers and was slightly obscured by long bangs, however, that all paled in comparison to the segmented tail with a glowing stinger that was now poised to strike at this very moment.

On instinct the former Beowulf threw his arm up to word off the impending attack, however, being so close to the fire aloud him to see that his fingers ended in knife blades. Forgetting about the current threat that was the little girl he made the chose to try touching his face. Slowly, he brought a slightly tremblingly hand to my face expecting to touch normal skin but instead felt his claws scrape across a bone mask.

"w-who are you?" asked the girl barley above a whisper.

I looked over to the girl who had lowed her tail so that it no long was set to strike but could still strike out at any moment.

"W-what are we?" she ask a little louder.

"I believe I can answer that" said a voice from somewhere inside the warehouse.

Instinctively the wolf moved to shield the girl from who ever had spoken while drawing his sword which he had trouble holding with his blade like fingers. Slowly the person who had spoken walked in the light of the fire pit hand held up in order to show that he was unarmed. The wolf couldn't really tell but he had the appearance of someone older then the girl and him and was wearing what looked like a doctors outfit and had a pair of large slightly disheveled raven like wings that was some shade of charcoal black as his messy hair. However, the thing that really caught the wolfs and girls attention was that the person standing in front of them was also wearing a bone mask, this one resembling a nevermore.

"Hello young ones, my name is Avian. Could you please put the katana away I assure you it want be needed I just wish to talk" said Avian lowering his hand. The wolf lowed the katana as the Avian had called it but didn't put it away as he had ask.

"You said you could answer are questions" the girl said.

"Yes, yes I can what do you want to know" said avian

"What are we" the wolf nearly shouted out.

"Of course that would be your first question, well thats a little complicated" said avian crossing his arm and tilting his head in a thoughtful expression. "But to put it simply we call are self ghouls, creatures of the night that stalk and consume the flesh of there victims, whoever or whatever they might be."

"Wait, are tell my we were brought back to life just to become monsters for humans and faunus to hunt" ask the wolf shouting in disbelief.

"Only if you draw attention to yourself by hunting them first" said Avian. We have a couple of options and try not to feed on the humans and faunus if we can avoid it. Although there are those who feed on or attack them unprovoked, are group have managed to blend in unnoticed.

"Blend in, how are we supposed to blend in when we look like this" said the wolf gesturing at himself and the girl.

"Like this" said the nevermore and right before there eyes they saw as his wing shrunk a bit feathers smoothing out with the left wing turning white. While at the some time the bone mask dissolved to reveal a slightly rounded face with dark black eyes with lough lines. Once it was all said and done Avian looked like any other faunas you would meat on the street. What followed was several moments of silents as the boy and girl process what had just happened. It was half a minute before the silence was broken by the girl.

"How?" she ask.

"It's quite easy actually, but first you should get a look at your selves it make the process easier, somehow" said the nevermore walking off into the curtained off area and reemerged after a minute wheeling out a long full length mirror and placing it in front of the two.

This was the first chance the wolf had to really see himself and he wasn't sure how to react. He appeared to be a year are two older then the girl which gave both of them the appearance of children. He had messy semi spiked hair that was the same silver color hair as the girl along with a bone mask that resembled a Beowulf. Like the girl he was barefoot and dressed in black but instead he was wearing pants made out of a light wait fabric and a louse fitting short.

The two just stood there the girl eventually stepping out of her hiding place behind the boy to get a better look at he reflection.

"If you two are done admiring your selves let get to the transforming" said Again. "As i've said it's quite easy you just need to relax and clear your mind and, I don't know, your instincts should take care of the rest."

nodding at avian the wolf did as avian instructed and cleared his mind and after a moment felt a cold numbing feeling wash over him before focusing on his hand and face. Looking at his hand he watch as changed from the knife like claws to regular fingers. Once the sensation had passed he looked back at his reflection to see a pair of golden colored eyes looking back at him.

"Well what do you know looks like the two of you are siblings" said Avian. In response the wolf turned to look at the girl to see another pair of gold eyes partly hidden by silver bang staring back at him.

"Alright now to answer your first question" said avian only for the boy and girl to look at him with a similar puzzled expression.

"Who are you" said Avian with a sigh before circling around the two giving them a quick once over. "Normally you would get to choose your first and last name but due to you two being siblings you'll have to share a family name, but what should we call you."

Almost like she was waiting for him to ask this the girls hand shot up into the air while hopping in place clearly exited to give her response. Chuckling at the girl excitement Avian gestured to the girl to go ahead and speak.

"Silverman" she said.

"A little on the nose but it will do, unless you have any objections" said Avian looking over at the boy who shook his head having no objection. "Good, now on to your first names, now i've found the best way is to go with the first thing that comes to mind. Girls first."

"Rin" the girl said almost instantly.

"Well that one down, your next"

"Lupin" was the boy simple response.

"Well it's set then Lupin and Rin Silverman" said Avian with a quick nod. "Now lets have a look at your weapons."

Walking over to lupus Avian held out his hand for him to hand over the katana which he did hesitantly not wanting to give the stranger a weapon. Once Avian started to examine the weapon Lupus turned to look over at the girl who had gone back to the fire pit apparently to retrieve a weapon that he didn't even knew she had.

"Good sword you have here" said Avian dragging Lupus attention form his new sibling. Look back over to avian who had finished examining the blade giving a quick nod and handing back to Lupin. Sheathing the blade lupin look over to Rin who just got back caring what looked like a combination of a spear and ax with the words "Armors Bane" written on the blade before handing it over to Avian for inspection. After a few moments of swinging it around and examining the blade he handed it back to Rin.

"The halberd "Armors Bane" and the katana "Wolfs Bane" what a intrusting pair" said avian looking at the siblings in front of him. "Alright kids time for "Ghoul 101" best sit down this will take a while."

But before Avian could begin his lecture two people ran into the warehouse and up to him barely glancing at the two sibling before talking to Avian.

"We have a problem" one of them said a female who appeared the be in her early teens emerald green eyes and long pink hair tied in a pony tail and wear a light blue dress and boots of some kind.

"Ya, brutus and kodiak are looking into it but they might need help" said the other also a female that looked almost identical to the other girl the only real difference being that her hair was tide up into a bun and she was wearing knee length shorts a hoody and a pair of combat boots.

"Looks like class will have to wait" said Avian. "Alright you two follow me and stay close to Yin and Yang if thing get bad they'll keep you safe."

Doing as instructed to two sibling walked close to the older looking twins as they went to the warehouse entrance Avian throwing open the doors letting in the early morning light as the five stepped out to deal with whatever new challenges the day would bring.


	2. Beatings, Greetings and lectures

Beating, Creating and ... lectures

As Lupins eye adjusted to the early morning light, he took in his surroundings are what little he could see of them. Looking around all he could see were warehouse and shipping containers that blocking his view of the surrounding area. But he could smell the ocean and assumed they were at a dock of some kind. The only thing that seemed out of place were two cars parked next to the warehouse they were just in that Avian was now heading for.

Walking over to one of the cars and opened the trunk and rummaged around before pulling out three weapons one of which was a very intricate bow that looked like a pair of wings. Along with a pair of curved twin knives that he handed to Yin and Yang, who use leather belts to tie them on.

"Alright, you two where this problem that you two mention," said Avian looking at the twin with a serious look.

"Over in a warehouse near one of the docked ships, Kodiak saw some suspicious looking people walking around, and she took Brutus to investigate," said the ponytailed twin.

With a nob, Avian took off quickly followed by the twins then by the young siblings who had trouble keeping up with their taller companions. But, after a few minutes they had reached on of the docks where Avian drew to a stop and duck by a stack of crates signaling for the other four to do the same, which they did. Once everyone had hidden themselves behind the crate, Lupin peeked around one of the crates to see what Avian had had spotted. At first all he saw was another warehouse but looking closer he could see people standing around the entrance who appeared to by armed.

"Hunters?" asked Rin peeking around the same crate as Lupin.

"No, just normal criminals," said Avian. "But what are they doing here and what's got Kodiak so wild up."

As if to answer his question the warehouse opened up and a group of faunas, mostly children, being led out by armed guards. They could tell right away that they were not there by choice as most of the faunas had worried or scared looks on their faces with a small amount of anger mixed in.

"Faunas trafficking" Avian practicable spat. "And the bloody monsters are taking children, Kodiak is going to go ballistic when she see's this. We have to find her before she goes off on them so we can think up a plan to deal with these fiends."

However, before they could do anything one of the faunas had taken off trying to escape from the traffickers. But two of the armed men quickly chased after him catching up to the boy as he was about to pass an alleyway between two warehouses. But just as one of them tried to grab the faunas someone stepped out of the alley swinging what look like a metal mace, cracking it across one of the trafficker skull dropping him immediately. And following it up with another swift strike to the other trafficker ending both in an instance.

Silence fell as the newcomer stood at the entrance of the alley standing over the now dead traffickers menacingly swinging his mace. He was a retaliative short but heavyset individual that had the appearance of someone in his mid to late teens and had what looked like a perpetually angry look on his face with short black hair. He were black slacks with suspenders and a white button up shirt with rolled up sleazes that revealing large arms and had black dress shoes a tie and bowler hat. In his hand, he held a mace made out of a white colored metal that almost looked like a bone with five flanges that were shaped to look like tusks.

"Oi, Avian is you going to stop hiding over there or am I going to have to take care of these dirt bags myself" he shouted out.

"Dang it Brutus," said Avian angrily before briefly shifting back to his ghoul form to pull a dozen or so feather from his wings that transformed into arrows before shifting back to his regular self.

"Yang."

"Yo," said the twin with her hair tied up in a bun in a semi-monotone voice.

"Get over there and get that kid to safety," said Avian.

With a nob, the twin took off at an alarmingly fast speed to retrieve the faunas boy. However, this did not go unnoticed by the remaining traffickers one of which took aim at her. But before he could shoot Avian stood from his hiding position nock one his arrows, draw it back, took aim and fire all in one swift movement. The arrow flew true and buried its self in the chest of the would-be shooter who fell soundlessly to the ground. Before any of the criminals could react to yet another one of their comrades being taken out Avian had fired off three more arrows taking out three more of the them leaving half a dozen of the traffickers left. In the time, it took all of this to take place Yang had crossed the distance from their hiding spot to Brutus and the faunas boy scooped up the boy and made her way back.

"Good job Yang, now get back to Brutus and try to keep him from blindly charging the criminal," said Avian. "And Yin stay here and keep an eye on the kids I'm going to find another firing position."

"Sure thing, bossman," said Yang.

"Yes, sir," said the ponytailed twin Yin apparently.

Lupin watch as both Yang and Avian headed off to fulfill their task before taking a moment to glance over at the faunas. The only thing of note being that he had red hair with horns of some kind poking out of his hair.

However, before he could take in any more details about the boy he heard a gunshot going off. Looking back towards the criminals one had started to shoot at random cargo containers probably thinking he had seen something. And at this point most of the faunas had fled aether taking advantage of the distracted criminals are just wanting to get away from all the shooting before they could get caught in the crossfire. Furthermore what could only be called a battle cry ranged out as Brutus charged at the remaining traffickers. Who blindly firing at him only really managing to slow him down whenever one of their shots managed to make contact.

However as he drew close instead of attacking the first trafficker to come into range of his mace he continued to charge past. Revealing that Yang had been using the larger boy as a shield to get close to one of the criminals. Almost to fast to see she lunged forward drawing her knives and delivered two quick strikes to the criminals upper chest and throat then just a quickly drawing back to safety. In the face of what could be called an unstoppable force and an unseen sniper, four of the remaining criminals retreated to the warehouse they had been holding the faunas in. While the fifth on chose to try his luck and just took off in a random direction disappearing into the maze of cargo containers. But for the four seeking safety within the warehouses, it would turn out to be the last mistake they would make as screaming could be heard from inside.

For a brief moment, the sounds of clashing metal and gunfire could be heard from inside the warehouses before going silent. Before long the doors flew open with a frantic trafficker desperately trying to escape whatever horror was awaiting him in the warehouses only to receive an arrow to the chest for his trouble. After a while, some one else walked out of the warehouses, and whoever it was it wasn't one of the traffickers. But a woman who looked just barely to be in her twenty's maybe twenty-one.

She was a slender and a rather tall woman quite possibly taller then Avian who up until now was the tallest person that Lupin and Rin had met. Furthermore, she had on a long skirt, a baggy wool sweater with a tall collar that covered her neck and simple flat shoes. With hazel colored eye and long wavy brown hair and bear ears, she looks like someone who would have a motherly appearance to her. If it wasn't for the look of pure rage, she had right now along with the battle ax she was carrying.

"How dare you monsters harm children"shouted the woman.

"Oi calmed down woman we got them," said Brutus resting his mace on his shoulder.

"Ya, Mama dear we took care of all of them," said Yang sheathing her knives. "Well, exacted for the one that ran off but Avian will probably get him."

After hearing this, the expression on the woman's face changed from a look of pure rage to that of concern before running over to Brutus and Yang. "Are the children safe did any of them get hurt?" she said while her eye started to tear up from concern while clutching her ax close to her chest.

"There ok Kodiak, they all got away no problem," said Brutus.

"Well there's still the one we left with Yin and the new kids," said Yang leading them back to the rest.

Meanwhile, as the made, there way back to where the rest of them were hidden Lupin still trying to proses what he had just seen. Altogether from when the faunus boy took off to when Kodiak walked out of the warehouse had taken less than a minute. It was simultaneously impressed and terrifying how it reminded him of the hunters that he used to fight when he was a Grimm. However, his train of thoughts was interrupted as he heard a small scream from behind him.

Turning to the source of the noise Lupin found himself looking at the last thing he had expected to see. Somehow the last trafficker had worked his way over to them and had grabbed Rin, causing her to drop her halberd. And was now using her as a shield while holding a knife to her throat. Lupin froze on the spot not knowing what to do as ever protective instinct in him screamed for him to do something to save his newly optioned sidling. But being unable to do as long as there was a knife held to her throat.

"Stay back! If any of you try anything I'll slit her thought" said the criminal while he backed away from the rest of the group. "And that go's double for whoever was shooting those arrows."

However, the criminal failed to notice that the girl that he was holding had grown a death stalker tail and with a swift flick of her tail she embedded the glowing stinger into the traffickers back. With an agonizing scream of pain, he let go of her while Rin shifted back her tail dissolving into her back as she lunged for her halberd grabbing it and swinging it around in a defensive stance. And taking advantage of the opening Lupin lunged forward shifting into ghoul form and slashing his knife like claws across the criminals legs bringing him to his knees and followed it up with a slash to the throat. With a shock expression, the criminal fell to the ground clutching his neck as the last trace of life left him.

As Lupin stood over the traffickers lifeless body, the scent of blood started to flood his scenes only blocking out all but one thought. One that he had ignored due the confusion of waking up in a strange place, meeting the other ghouls and running into the faunas traffickers. The simple thought that he was hungry, very hungry, and now there was a fresh kill in front of him and he could only think of one thing. To feed. And as he drew closer to the body he could feel his teeth start to grow sharper as he prepared to feast on the body. But before he could begin to feed on the dead criminal something tackled him away from the body.

Struggling to get away from his attacker Lupin tried lashing out with his claws only for his assailant to pinned his arms to his sides as two arms wrapped around him. As he continued to struggle the grip on him only grew stronger threatening to squeeze the air out of him. The edges of his vision were starting to blur when he felt a sharp pain pierce his neck as something bit him. He could feel the venom start to flood his system as his struggling dying as his muscles went numb and refused to follow his commands eventually stopping all to gather. Once fully paralyze his assailant released their grip on him allowing him to breath normally again and laid him on the ground giving him a chance to see his attacker. Only to see Yin looking down at him shrinking fangs clearly visible.

"What's going on here," asked Avian having just reemerged from the cargo containers drawing everyone's attention.

"This fool thought he could take the new girl hostage, but her and the other new kid took him out," said Brutus pointing at the died trafficker. "But the new boy went into a feeding frenzy and Yin over there had to give him one of her paralyzing love bites."

"s-sorry sir, D-did I do something wrong," said Yin shrinking under everyone's continued gaze.

After looking around and evaluating Brutus testimony, Avian let out a sigh before addressing Yin. "No, you did good Yin," he said to the girl who visibly relaxed after hearing the praise. "But where did the kid go?" asked Avian looking around for the now missing faunas boy.

"Oh, the poor thing took off the moment that the man grabbed the girl," said Kodiak.

"So he didn't see anything, Good," said Avian to himself.

"Um, sir is Lupin going to be okay," said Rin drawing everyone attention having spoken up for the first time.

"Don't worry squirt Yin and I don't produce lethal venom. He'll just be paralyzed for an hour are two" said Yang ruffling Rin's hair who tried pushing away Yangs hand with an anode wine.

"well we should get going before the dock workers start to shows up. Kodiak can you carry the boy?" said Avian.

"Can do," said Kodiak walking over to the paralyzed boy and effortlessly lifting and carried him bridal style before following Avian and the rest back to the cars.

Once there Avian opened the trunk of his car where everyone stored their weapons including Rin's Halbert and Lupins katana. Once the weapons were put away, there was a short discussion about who would take which car. They decided that Brutus Yin and Yang would go with Avian, and the two young siblings would go with Kodiak. And after a while with a little help from Rin, Kodiak managed to strap Lupin into one of the back seats next to Rin. Before getting into the driver's seat and following Avians car as they left the docks and headed into the city.

The long car ride was largely uneventful with Kodiak occasionally trying to have small talk with Rin like what was her favorite color or flower that She couldn't answer being less than an hour old. However, at some point during the drive Lupin started to regain feeling and enough control over his body to at leas get a good look out the window. For the most part, there wasn't match to look at besides the building they passed and the occasional street or store sign. Neither of which meant anything to him not being unable to read but it was better than staring at the back of a seat. But that quickly got boring, so he looked over at Rin to see what she was doing only to find that she had apparently been watching him for a while.

"How are you feeling, big brother," said Rin a little embarrassed using the unfamiliar term for the first time.

"Big Brother?" said Lupin slightly confused.

"Well Avian said that we are sibling so a thought I would start calling you big brother," she said get a little more embarrassed.

"No, I get that, but am I the older one," said the wolf.

With a quick pause, she took a moment the ponder the question before responding. "Well, you seem like a big brother. Like when that man grabbed me you looked concerned and worried for me."

"Aw, how cute. She's already adapted to the little sister role" said Kodiak from the front seat.

And with that the next several minutes wore spent in silence as Rin tried desperately to hide her embarrassment at being called cute. Taking note of this Lupin stored the information away for future use as a way to tease his potentially younger sister. After regaining her composure she took another look at him tilting her head a bit before asking a question. "are you going to change back?"

Confused by her question it took a minute for him to realize that he had never changed back after dealing with the trafficker. This was confirmed when he looked at his hands and saw the blade like claws instead of normal hands. Quickly clearing his mind, he felt the cold, numb sensation that signaled his transformation was taking place. Slowly the feeling started the fade, and he look down to see that his hand were back to normal, and a look at his reflection in the window showed that the bone mask had dissolved as well. It was at this point that they arrived at their destination a three-story brownstone house that was nestled between an apartment building and a store of some kind being run by an old man.

With a little help from Rin, Lupin who was still suffering from the lingering effect of Yin's venom got out of the car and shakily climbed the stairs leading to the brownstone front door. Following the rest as they entered the building he looked around seeing a staircase directly in front of him a small a kitchen to his left and living room to his right that everyone was heading to. The living room didn't have much in the way of furniture with a couch and armchair and what looked like a park bench all centered around a small coffee table with a TV mounted on the wall. Entering the living Yin, Yang and Kodiak sat on the couch while Brutus plopped down in the arm chair. Avian choosing to remain standing leaving the bench for the young siblings who practically collapsed on top of it.

"Well, first things first" began Avian before checking to make shore that any windows had the curtains closed. "Everyone transform and introduce your selfs."

"I'll go first," said Kodiak while getting up as her hair grew into a longer wild mess and darkening until in was almost black. Her arms and hand also change growing thicker with ending in paw-like hands tipped with claws and covered in fur. Finally, she grew an Ursa bone mask that cover most of her face with interact red markings. "My names Kodiak Brown and I used to by an Ursa."

"I'm next," said Brutus reluctantly getting out of his chair. However unlike Kodiak, Brutus started by growing a Boarbatusk bone mask with tusks that encased most of his head like a helmet. Next several bone plates grew over his entire body forming a suit of armor with simple red marks on his chest, shoulders, and the head. "The name Brutus Victorinus and I used to be a Boarbatusk."

"All right sis we're up," said Yang standing up with Yin, who shyly hid behind her while both removed their hair ties letting allowing their hair cascade down to their mid back. With their hair simultaneously changing colors to white For Yin and Black for yang while growing King Taijitu bone mask the opposite color of their hair and red marks around their eyes. And with a quick smile from both they showed off their newly grown fangs. "I'm Yang Xangfan"

"And I'm Yin Xangfan, and we used to by a King Taijitu," said Yin.

"And you already know me but I'll introduce myself again," said Avian. Once again the sibling watched as Avian transformed into his ghoul form but this time they were able to make out more details in the well-lit room. His wing grew bigger with the left one turning black to match his right one with the feathers growing longer with an almost blade-like edge to them. Furthermore, short black talon like claws grew from each finger that looked they could pierce throw metal but wouldn't interfere with normal activity. Finally growing a nevermore bone mask with intricate red marks that covered the top of his face. "I'm Avian Eyas and I used to by a Nevermore."

With the last of the introduction over silents fell over the room once again as the five former Grimm remained standing looking at the siblings expectantly. After a minute the young sibling to figured out that they were waiting for them to introduce themselves as well, and Rin was the first to stand up.

"H-hello me name is Rin Silverman," said the former death stalker. And with a small look of concentration she started to transform starting with her bone mask that covered the top half of her face ending just below the nose. Like the others, her mask had the red marks but weren't nearly as intricate and had two fang-like pertains that framed her mouth. Followed up by the growing of bone armor that Lupin hadn't noticed in the dark warehouse but unlike Brutus's armor hers only went over her arms shoulder and torso. And finally a death stalker tail snaked it's way out of the bottom of her gown coiling around her feet the glowing stinger carefully pointed away from anyone else. "And I used to be a death stalker."

With a little help from Rin, Lupin shakily made his way to his feet and looked around the room and with a deep breath transformed. Like with Rin, the first thing to grow was his bone mask that covered the top half of his face with simple red marks around his eyes like the twins. Next his teeth grew sharp and pointed like they had back at the warehouse then finally his hand transformed into the knife like claws. "My names Lupin Silverman and I used to be a Beowulf."

Once again the room fell into silences as two siblings finished introducing themselves fidgeting a bit under the continued gaze of the other ghouls, a silence that was broken by Kodiak.

"There adorable!" gushed Kodiak before rushing over and picking up both siblings in a bone crushing hug.

"Dagnabbit, woman, put them down before you crush them," said Brutus rushing over with Avian to pry the sibling from Kodiak's grip.

"Too late" croak Lupin feeling an overwhelming sense of deja vu.

After a minute, they managed to loosen Kodiak grip enough for the sibling to get away both collapsing onto the floor to catch their breath. And with a few deep breaths the two got up and once again collapsed onto the bench.

"Kodiak you have to be more careful you could have severally hurt them," said Avian with a exacerbated sigh while transforming back to his regular form.

"Ya, Mama bear plus you drove them here you could have freaked out then," said Yang her and her sister having already changed back with Yin running over to check up on the siblings.

"Sorry," said Kodiak with an embarrassed blush having also changed back along with Brutus. "But look at them, there all small with his little bitty claws and her tiny stinger."

"It's not tiny! It's slender" said Rin with an embarrassed blush while hugging her tail.

"Enough, Kodiak sit back down," said Avian with another sigh. "Putting everything aside you two are probably hungry." As if to answer him both Rin's and Lupin's stomach let out a loud rumble.

With a small chuckle Avian look towards Yin, who was still hovering around the two. "Yin could you get these two something to eat. There should be something in the ice chest that they can eat."

With a nod Yin walked off to find something the two to eat during her sister also left the room but headed upstair instead. While Kodiak and Brutus went back to sit on the couch and armchair respectively and Avian once again remained standing. And with everyone settled down the two siblings changed back like the rest.

"Well, I guess will get the lesson started," said Avian running a hand through his hair. "So let start with the basics, as we've all stated we used to by creature of Grimm and for whatever reason after dying we wore brought back as what we call ghouls. Now there are three things about ghouls that need to be brought up immediately, one of which are ghoul biology that share characteristics of are former Grimm selves. Next is are hunting and dietary habits that we will go into more details later but let's just say we're picky eaters and leave it at that. And finally although it doesn't affect your life like the other two you'll find that you have a scar of some sort on you that related to how you died."

"Wait, what do you mean we have a scar?" asked Lupin.

"He mean like this," said Kodiak as she pulled down the collar of her sweater revealing a thin circular scar that went around her neck. "I can't remember how it happened but as an Ursa a was decapitated."

"simple put whatever the killing blow was will appear as a scar for me it's just below me shoulder were my the arm meat the body," said the Nevermore grabbing his right shoulder. "For most it doesn't interfere with regular day to day activity but it can be hard to explain if someone happens to see them. I would suggest coming up with something ahead of time to tell people just in case some ever see your scars instead of trying to come up with something on the spot."

As the sibling process, this new information Lupin felt his hand trace over the spot on his chest where he remembered being cut by the huntress. And with a quick glance at Rin he saw that she had reached back with one of her hand to touch a spot on her back. However, their attention was brought back to Avian as he cleared his throat.

"Now let move on to the next point, biology, are how it pertains to both you ghoul and regular forms starting with ghoul form," said the Nevermore. "As you've already seen while transformed we share traits of the Grimm we used to like the bone mask and the red markings. But also thing like bone armor for Brutus and you Rin and with razor sharp feathers for me along with some other examples.

"However less obvious is how your Grimm biology effects you regular forms, A clear example of this being how Brutus was able to shrug off being shot by those traffickers no problem," said the Nevermore. "Although Brutus is the most capable of shrugging off attacks we're all capable of resist small arms fire, and regular blade can't cut us. But high caliber or dust infused ammunition is still a threat to us along with whatever enhance steel that hunters use to forge their weapons. But are increased durability aside you'll find that you'll have an enhanced ability or two.

"You mean we'll get a semblance" spoke up Rin noticeable excited over the idea of getting a semblance.

"Um, well no" responded Avian.

"Oh," said Rin dejectedly.

"Ya, we may look like the people of remnant but we don't have auras and thus don't develop a semblance," Brutus said bluntly.

"Yes, as Brutus so elegantly put it we don't have semblances," said Avian with an annoyed sigh at the boarbatusk's lack of tack. "But that doesn't mean we don't have our own ability's such as the twins and Kodiak's increased strength both in ghoul and regular form."

Having experienced how strong they were both at the dock with Yin and a couple minute ago with Kodiak's spine breaking hug the wolf had no doubt that he was telling the truth.

"If I were to guess I would say that Rin properly has durability like Brutus and Lupin has agility maybe even a little bit of strength," said Avian. "But we'll figure that out later."

Just then Yin walked back into the room carrying two plates that that she placed in front of the two siblings before walking back out of the room. On each plate was a pile of unidentified slight chard diced meat with some sauce poured over it plus a fork. Slowly both siblings took a plate but didn't start to eat right away instead poking the meat with their forks for a while before Lupin brought one of the cubes to his mouth and took a bite. Slowly chewing Lupin couldn't describe the taste, or even if there was a taste, of the meat, but he could tell that it was something he enjoyed eating. Giving a quick nod to other silver head he proceeded to dig into his food Quickly followed by Rin, who just as eagerly ate her food both finished their food in a little over a minute. With a content sigh placing their plate back on the table both and leaned back into their seat.

"Well, I guess this is as good a time as any to talk about our dietary habit," said Avian. "So as you probably noticed you didn't taste what you just ate, but you still enjoyed eating it"pausing long for the sibling to nod that they understood Avian then continued. "Well, as you'll find our sense of taste is rather different from the people of remnant almost none existent in some case. But if you are eating something that part of our diet need, you'll find that it will be enjoyable to eat."

"What exactly do we eat then" ask the wolf getting tired of Avian skirting around the subject.

With a small pause to gather his thought then continued "Well to put it simply we hunt and eat the flesh of the people of remnant."

"But back at the warehouse I thought you said that your group didn't hunt people," said Rin sounding a little worried.

"Well yes I did, and we don't," said the Nevermore his wing twitching nervously. "We do have one other option though."

"And what's that?" ask Lupin.

"Grimm" come Brutus blunt answer.

Both siblings were in so much shock after hearing that all they could do sit with a look that cross between surprise and disbelief.

"Oh dear, I think you broke them," said Kodiak said with concern in her voice then shoots an angry look at Brutus. "You can't just blurt out something like that you should have taken it slow."

"It would have been a shock regardless this way it over and done with quickly."

"Enough" was responded Avion to the arguing pair before walking up to the two shocked siblings and shaking their shoulders to get them out of their shocked state, Rin being the first to say anything.

"W-we eat Grimm," she said shakily.

"Yes it's an option, but not one you'll have to make right away," said Avian.

"What do you mean," said Lupin.

"We don't need to eat as often as the people remnant do" was his answer. "Maybe once a month, and you just ate so it will be a while before you have to make a decision."

"So what did we just eat? Ask Lupin.

"Human liver's" was Brutus reply.

"Brutus!" shouted Kodiak.

Seeing the shocked looks on the siblings face Avian decided to explain himself. "I work at a local hospital as a mortician and occasionally I can swipe an organ are two without being noticed."

"so, no hunting," said Rin shock starting to fade.

"No hunting" answered Avian Patting Rin on the head. "Plus if I get caught only I'll get in trouble."

Just then however the conversation was interrupted by Yang, who had just walked down stares "There room is ready" she cold out.

"Well I guess that will be enough for now," said Avian. "But one more thing before you go to see your room and this has to do with aging as it were. Despite your physical appearance you are still newborns, along with Yin, Yang, and Brutus, and will take a while before you start to age properly so you should take that into consideration." And with that he grabbed a remote off the table and switched on the TV were a news story was on.

"... in the latest news the body of twelve known criminal were found in a local warehouse. All members were considered dangers and they were discovered..."

The rest of the story would go unheard by the young siblings as they followed Yang up to their room. their room was on the third floor with a little wipe board with their names on it. And seemed to be the only room in use on the floor and following Yang into the room the sibling got their first look at their room. However, there wasn't much to see as the room only had two twin beds with blanket and pillows with dresses at the foot of each bed. And a reading desk and curtains were drawn over a dissent sized window.

"Ya, it not much to look at but once you get a few things of your own it will liven up the place," said Yang with her hand in her hoodie pockets. "Plus you're the only one on this floor, so you get full run of the place," she made to leave the room before turning back and tossed a key chain with single key to Lupin who managed to catch it. "You two have had quite on an eventful first day, and it's only 10 am, your probity tired. if you want, I'll tell the others that you're taking a nap."

Lupin gave a small nod before turning to look at his new sibling who had already borrowed her way under the blankets of her bed and had already nodded off. "Sleep well you two," said Yang with a small chuckle while closing the door to the room leaving Lupin standing there.

Walking over to the unoccupied bed he plopped down on top of the bed not bothering to get under the sheets. But before he could nod off he placed the key chain on the desk between his and Rin's bed. As he did he did so, he saw his sibling face poking out from under her sheets his mind flashing back to when she'd been grad. The only thought that was running throws his mind as he remembered her fear stricken face being that he had failed. Failed to protect his little sister like he'd failed his old pack, but she was his new pack now, and **he would not fail her again**. And with that thought he let dreariness take him into a dreamless sleep.


	3. training

Training

Lupin was woken from his nap when someone knocked on the door to his and Rin's room and with a loud yawn he climbed off the bed. Groggily walking over to the door and fumbling around with the handle before finally opening the door to see that one of the twins, holding a couple of bags, was on the other side.

"Yin?" said Lupin.

"Hello, Lupin. How did you sleep" said the ponytailed twin.

"Good," said the wolf with another yawn. "Whats with the bags."

"Oh, me and Yang bought you and Rin some clothes," said Yin handing over one of the bags to Lupin then looked over to Rin's bed. "Um, do you think she will wake up soon."

Looking over at Rin's bed Lupin saw that she was still curled under the blankets fast asleep. Walking over to her bed he tried to wake her up by gently shaking her shoulder only to be knocked to the ground by Rin's death stalkers tail. He quickly got back up to see a still sleeping Rin now with her tail draped over the foot of the bed.

"A-are you alright?" asked Yin.

"Yeah, apparently she going to be a tough one to wake up," said Lupin taking a couple of steps away from his sleeping sister. "Do we have something that we can use to poke her from a distance?"

Thinking for a bit then giving a small nod Yin then went off to retrieve the item in question, returning after a few minutes with a mop and broom. "Will these work?"

"I think so," said Lupin taking the broom from Yin and carefully walking over to Rin's bed and start to poke her with a broom. However, after a few pokes Rin's tail lashed out once again trying to knock the broom out of his hand but he managed to pull away just in time. Repeating this method, Rin eventually started to stir, finally sitting up in her bed with a yawn before turning to see Yin And Lupin standing in the room.

"What are you two doing" Said Rin sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

"W-waking you up," said Yin walking over to her bed carefully stepping over Rin tail and holding out the bag of clothes for her.

"With a stick."

"well when I tried waking you up you hit me with your tail," said Lupin.

Taking the bag of clothes from Yin while giving a confused look before finally noticing her tail and quickly changing back. Afterward, she started looking throw the bag of clothes before pulling out some of the items out of the bag to get a better look at them. However, Lupin was quickly shoved out of the room by Yin, who said something about how a boy shouldn't be present when a girl is changing before closing the door on him. "You can change in the bathroom at the end of the hall."

Following her instructions he went to the bathroom closing the door before looking threw the thing in his bag and placing them on the counter. However, while changing he remembered what Avian had said about how they all had a scar on them and sure enough looking down at his chest he could see one. It was thin but jagged, and a few shade lighter than his skin and went from his right shoulder to a little above his left hip. Tracing his hand over the scar his thought went to Avians suggestion about coming up with a story to tell people about their scars. However, he couldn't think of anything to explain such a huge scar to someone. Ultimately he decided that the best thing to do would make sure that he always had something to cover it up and avoid anything that would require him to remove his short.

With his mind made up, Lupin continued to get dress managing to get completely change with only a few minor mistakes. Gathering up the black clothes that he had been wearing he placed them in the bag that he had his clothes. And with everything put away he turned to look at himself in a mirror mounted on the back of the door. He was wearing a simple white shirt with black knee length shorts with a slightly oversized gray zipper hoodie and black sneakers overall it felt rather comfortable and easy to move in. Still looking at his reflection he stuck his hand in his hoodie pockets in an intimation of Yang and found that something was placed in one of them. Pulling out the item he found that it was a simple gray metal pocket watch with a howling Beowulf engraved on the front.

Placing the watch back into his pocket he left the bathroom and headed back to his room to see if Rin had finished changing into her new clothes, However before he could reach the room Yin walked out.

"Oh, your back," said Yin before looking over the boy. "Good it all seem to fit. Oh, did you find the watch."

"Do you mean this?" he said fishing the watch out of his pocket and holding it up by the chain. "What is it?"

"It's a pocket watch, you use it to tell time," said Yin but noticing Lupin confused expression she walked over taking the watch from him. "Here let me show you," she said and pressed a button on the side of the watch causing the side with the Beowulf to flip open.

"See there's a little clock on the inside," she said showing the wolf the inside. And sure enough Lupin saw that there was a small clock face within it before Yin closed it and handed it back to him. "I'll teach you how to read time later."

Hearing the door to his and Rin's room open he placed the watch back in his pocket and turned to see Rin standing in the doorway.

"How do I look," she said.

She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a black denim vest over it that was left unbutton along a black skirt and knee length shorts. Her hairs still braided, but she also had a pair of hair clip designed to resemble death stalkers pincers and a small watch with a chain strap around her right wrist. And a pair of black slip on shoes with black and gray striped socks.

"You look good," said Yin

"Ya, you look cute," said Lupin.

"T-thank you," said Rin her cheeks lighting up as she tried hiding behind her bangs while Lupin snickered at her reaction to being called cute.

"So what the plan," said Rin after regaining her composure.

"Hm, oh ya! Avian wants to start your training" said Yin.

"Already," said a surprised Lupin.

"Yes but it won't be anything too difficult just some simple exercise to figure out what ability's you might have," she said with a reassuring smile.

"We're going to find out about what ability's we have," Rin said excitable bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yes we are Lil Bit," Yin said while patting the smaller girls head. "Just stick with your aunt Yin and you'll be using your abilities in no time."

"Wait didn't Avian say we're the same age," said Lupin.

"W-well, he's right we're all newborn except for Avian and Kodiak," said Yin losing her nerve and reverting to a more timid state. "B-but I'm five months older then you a-and my physical age is t-thirteen."

"Calm down sis. Don't let the new kid rile you up" came the monotone voice of Yang as she approached the group. "Sorry about that Yin's just excited that we're no longer the youngest members of the group anymore."

"Y-yeah" said Yin walking over to and hiding behind Yang.

"Anyway that's enough talk about everyone age, Avian and the rest are waiting for us in the living room." said Yang before heading back down quickly followed by her sister.

"Well let go then," the wolf said to Rin while following the twins down to the rest. Once in the living room the young sibling found the rest of the group waiting for them.

"Ah, there so cute in their new clothes," said Kodiak causing both of the sibling's faces to turn red with Rin hiding behind Lupin.

"Well ain't she a bashful one," Brutus said while slumped in his chair.

"Anyway if we're already let the head out to the training area," said Lupin walking out to the cars where every got into the some cars they had taken earlier. After about forty-five minutes, they arrived at what looked like an old abandoned brick building. Pulling up to the front door Kodiak and the siblings got out of her car and went over to the front door where Avian was unlocking a padlock on the front door. After unlocking the door, he opened the door allowing Brutus, who was carrying a crate, in before waving the other in before entering himself. Once inside the sibling looked around to see the building was a single floor high roof room filled with training equipment including an obstacle curse, weight, and a makeshift arena and other pieces of equipment.

"Ware did you get all this stuff," said Lupin still taking in his surroundings.

"Avians been slowly collecting all this stuff for the past fifteen years," said Brutus putting down the crate. "Or so he says.

"Really, that kind of cool," said Lupin before Brutus words could sink in and turned towards Avian. "Wait, fifteen years how old are you."

"I believe my physical age is somewhere around twenty-five," Avian said with a shrug. "But my actual age is more like sixteen. Seventeen in a couple more weeks."

"Really? then how old is everyone?" shouted Rin looking around at everyone.

"Well sis already told you how old we are," said Yang sitting down on an old couch nearby.

"Actual age nine months. Physical age sixteen" was Brutus straight forward answer as he opened the crate to check on the contents.

"And I'm ten years old with a physical age of twenty-one," Kodiak said before gaining of a disappointed expression. "Which means I still have eleven more years before before I'll start to age."

"well it's not like any of us have it any better," said Brutus. "Except for the ankle biters over there the rest of us will have to lay low for a while."

"what is he talking about" asked Rin.

"Well I told you earlier that you won't regularly age right away right," said Avian getting a nod from both of the siblings. "That because you won't age until your actual age matches you physical age are in the case of siblings until you reach the older one Physical age. In your case, I would guess that Lupin would look to be about eight years old and Rin would be Six. Which means until you turn eight the two of you will continue to look like children wich would be a little difficult to explain."

"If you want my advice I would suggest becoming nocturnal until you can start walking around in the daylight," said Brutus.

"Oh, you could hang out with my and Yang," said Yin before shrinking back at the attention her outburst brought her. "If you want" she finishes softly.

"That's enough discussion for now let's get to their training," said Avian. "Alright, you to let start with the obstacle course."

Doing a instructed the sibling walked over to the obstacle course followed by Yang and Avian, who stood in front of a control panel. "Alright will start off by testing your agility, Yang will go first so pay attention," with that said Avian pushed some button and the course sprang to life with moving obstetrical and platforms. Not waiting for a signal to start Yang took off weaving through the course at an alarming speed while avoiding anything that tried to knock her down. Reaching the end of the curse she waved back at the two siblings who stood at the start who had shocked look on their face at how effortlessly she seemed to get through everything.

"Alright Rin your up," said Avian.

"What!" was Rin's surprised response.

"Don't worry I'll slow down the obstacle speed," said Avian adjusting some setting slowing down the obstacle. "Alright now go."

Briefly hesitating Rin took off at a much slower speed then Yang and only just managing to avoid the moving obstacle. However, she only managed to get halfway before she was knocked off an elevated platform hitting the ground hard. Seeing this Lupin Ran off to check on her going through the course before Avian could turn off the obstacle. Although not as graceful he managed to move around all the obstacles nearly as fast as Yang before Reaching Rin and knelt down next to her.

"Rin, are you ok," said Lupin with open concern in his voice.

Sitting back up with no trouble Rin look around before spotting Lupin kneeling next to her. "yeah, I'm good I hardly felt anything at all. It kind of tickled" She said with a giggle. Shaking his head at his sister's antics Lupin stood up while holding out a hand to Rin and helping her up.

"Are you two ok?" said Kodiak running over to the two and checking them over for injuries followed by everyone else.

"Yeah, we're alright. Rin says she didn't feel a thing" said Lupin.

"Looks like you were Right about there abilities Avian," said Brutus. "Agility for the boy and durability for the girl."

"So it would seem," said Avian looking over at the sibling as they tried to get Kodiak to stop checking them for injuries. "I think that will be enough of the obstetrical course for now let try some weapons training for now. Brutus go wait for us in the arena."

"Alright boss," said Brutus walking over to the arena.

"Alright you two come over here and get your weapons," said Avian walking over to the crate and open it for the siblings.

Walking up to and looking in the crate the siblings found that their weapons along with everyone else carefully places within the surprisingly well-padded interior. Carefully Lupin picks up the Halbert and katana so as not to disturbed the others and handed Rin her weapon. Afterward, they followed Avian into the arena where Brutus was waiting for them while doing a couple of stretches.

"So what's the plan, boss," said Brutus.

"I want you two to attack Brutus," said Avian in a matter of fact manner.

"Attack him!" shouted Rin. "But couldn't we hurt him."

"Not likely," said Brutus with a laugh while transforming as he's bone armor encased him.

"Ok, but couldn't we still accidentally cut through his armor with these," said Lupin pointing at their weapons.

"Maybe, but highly unlikely," said Avian. "Your weapon is an extension of yourself and will grow and change alongside you and like you there unhoned and untempered. Although by human standards you could still hurt someone if you really tried, I doubt you could cut your own skin with it let alone Brutus armor. So attack to your hearts content chance are he won't feel a thing.

"That right ankle biters do your worse," said Brutus cracking his knuckles.

With that said Avian left the Arena leaving the sibling with the boar and with a quick nod between the two charged at their target. Both siblings sent a barrage of attack against their opponent only to have their attack harmlessly bounce off his armor or get casually batted away by Brutus. Even after Lupin started using his speed to increase the power of his attacks and Rin used her the spear tip of her Halbert to target potential gaps in Brutus armor they still couldn't scratch him. Quickly five minutes passed then fifteen then thirty with both siblings growing increasingly frustrated and tired as they made no progress what so ever.

Exhausted and panting Rin tighten her grip on her halberd as her frustration reached her limits and with a shout she delivered one more final strike with all her might. However unlike all the other tries the edge of the halberts blade briefly glow and this time instead of bouncing of Brutus armor it actually managed to cut clean through a one of his armor plates. But before the blade could go any further he managed to grab hold of the halberts poll and pulled it from Rin hands and tossed it across the arena. As tense silences started to fill the room, no one moved trying to figure out what had just happened and it was several minutes before Brutus finally broke the silence.

"What in the would just happened!" shouted Brutus

"I don't know," said Avian rushing into the arena. "Rin did you do something."

"I-i don't think so," said Rin worried that she had hurt Brutus.

"M-maybe i-it was h-her weapon," said Yin from outside the arena.

Remembering something from earlier Avian ran over to where the Halbert fell and pick it up to find a familiar phrase written on the blade. "Armor Bane."

"Armor what," said Brutus changing back to normal.

"Armor Bane" repeated Avian. "It means that Rin weapon possesses the ability the cut through armor easier than most other weapons." And yet again silence fell over the building as the realization that they had been seconds away from a disaster. "I think that enough training for today let head back."

Brutus looked like he wanted to say something but silently accepted Avians instructions and started to head out of the arena as something tugging on his sleeve stops him. Looking down he saw that Rin had grabbed hold of his sleeve while her eye remained fixed on the ground unable to make eye contact with the boar.

"I-i-i'm so s-sorry. I-i d-didn't mean to h-hurt you" said Rin eyes starting to tear up.

"Oi, calm down Lil Bit," said Brutus kneeling down in front of Rin. "I didn't get hurt at all just a broken armor plate. No, big deal."

"R-really, your not h-hurt" Rin said finally looking up and sniffling a bit.

"No, I'm not," he said gesturing to himself and sure enough there wasn't a mark on him. "See?"

After a while, Rin gave a small nob to Brutus, who stood up while patted her on the head much to Rins announce. "Plus if I have had my mace you wouldn't have gotten a single hit in."

"yeah, we could" Rin shouted with all traces of her earlier mood now gone.

"That's right Rin" Said Lupin walking up to his little sibling and patting her on head producing on annoyed wine from her.

"Regardless, that will have to wait," said Lupin handing Rin's weapon back to her. "Now put your weapon back then go with Kodiak she'll take you back to the house."

With a nod, Lupin and Rin left the arena quickly returning their weapons to the crate and followed Kodiak back to the car and headed back to the house. After a few minutes of driving in silence Kodiak tried once again to start up a conversation with two younger ghouls.

"So, what was it like using your weapons for the first time," said Kodiak looking at them through the review mirror. Caught off guard by the sudden question it took a while for the two siblings to come up with an answer.

"Well, I don't really know what to call it" started Rin her head tilted to the side in thought.

"But it almost felt like it was a part of my body," said Lupin head tilted in thought like his sister. "Just like my claws when I'm in ghoul form."

"Yeah, that it!" shouted Rin.

"Yeah, that sound about right," said Kodiak with a small chuckle. "We all said the same thing when Avian asked us that question. Although as he would tell you even though wield your weapons might come easy to you, you still lack the skills to use them properly. But you'll get there someday."

"Well, I can't wait until we're able to beat Brutus" Rin grumbled with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry Rin we'll beat him one day," said Lupin giving Rin an encouraging smile who smiled, in turn, before turning to look out the window.

And with that the rest of the trip was spent licensing to the whatever music Kodiak could find on the car radio.

After Kodiak and the young sibling had left Avian found himself once again examining Lupin and Rins weapons his eyes going over the word etched into both.

"So Avian what does it mean that the ankle biters already have named weapons," said Brutus looking over the weapons as well.

"I'm not sure Brutus," said Avian with a concerned look on his face. "Yin, Yang I want you to you two to keep an eye on them."

"Sure thing, bossman," said Yang.

"B-but why," asked Yin.

"Just airing on the side of caution," said the Nevermore. "Hopefully this means nothing but I would rather not get caught off guard if that not the case."

"Hope your right boss," said Brutus.

"Me to," said Avian placing the weapons back into the crate.

And with that the rest headed out with Brutus carrying the weapon crate back to the car before heading back to the house themselves.


	4. Nocturnal Adventures & hostile encounter

**Nocturnal Adventures & hostile encounters**

For most the thought that there would be anyone walking around the streets of Vale at night, especially after 2 am when most places had already closed, would have been ridiculous. The thought that two child-like being would by battling it out in an empty construction site would have been an even more ridiculous idea. However, even now as the rest of the city slept the sounds of clashing steel could be heard from within a partly constructed nightclub. The sound of fighting intensified as the two combatants continued their sparring match neither managing to get a one up on the other. They matched each other move for move blocking and parrying each other attacks while moving around the floor and stage trying to gain an advantage over the other. This continued for several more minutes until one of the combatants left a gap in their guard and with a confident smirk there opponent slashed out to take advantage of this Monterrey flaw in their defenses.

"I've got you now!" Rin shouted triumphantly swinging her halberd around to hook her opponents weapon only for them to disappear in a blur of movement.

With her opponent out of sight, Rin immediately started to search the room only to hear his voice directly behind her. "too slow," Lupin said teasingly bringing his katana down in a two handed strike which Rin managed to roll out of the way of.

Quickly getting back to her feet Rin shot Lupin an angry look "no fair! You used your agility that's cheating" she shouted with a pout.

"Said the girl currently covering herself in armor," Lupin said crossing his arms as Rin finished growing her bone armor.

"uh... W-well, you started it. Shut up" shouted a flustered Rin.

"Well, if we're going to using ability" Lupin started before using his agility to close the distance between them delivering a downward swing. "You better step up your game."

Unable to move out of the way of the blow she brought her arm up parrying the attack to the left with her armor. Then she quickly grad hold of the katanas blade with an armored hand holding it in place so Lupin couldn't attack then swung the halbert around in a low arc to sweep his feet out from under him. He jumped back forced to let go of his sword to dodge the sweep leaving him unarmed and exposed to Rin's attacks. Taking advantage of this Rin unleashed a barrage of attacks all the while making sure to keep Lupins katana, which she had dropped, out of his reach.

Now on the defensive all Lupin could do was dodge as Rin continued to attack with sweeps and Speer thrust. After narrowly avoiding another swing aimed at his body he leaped back a couple of times to get out of Rin's attack range and bate her into leaving the sword unguarded. However instead of chasing after him to close the distance, like he had hope, she remained where she was. For a full minute all ether sibling did was stare at the other neither willing to go on the attack or make a move towards the other. Then Lupin suddenly dashed foreword, at a blinding speed, grabbed the ax head shoving the weapon out of his way and delivered a powerful open palmed strike to Rin's chest knocking her back several feet away.

Know with Rin off balance and no longer in the way Lupin took the chance to retrieve his weapon from were it lay on the ground. But just before he could grab hold of it an armored tail lashed out hitting the katana and sending it sliding across the room coming to rest in front of the clubs bar. Running after his sword Lupin only spared a brief glance over his shoulder to see Rin, now fully transformed, lash out with her tail this time successfully sweeping his legs out from under him sending him falling to the ground. And before he could try to get up Rin attacked again with her tail this time using the blunt part of her stinger but Lupin was able to roll out of the way the tail impacting against the floor cracking some of the tiles. Both siblings flinched at the sound of shattering tile both having promised that they wouldn't cause any property damage if they were aloud to go out on there own.

"Uh... I-i don't think we should tell the others about this" Rin said nervously.

"I won't if you don't," said Lupin getting off the ground.

"Deal"

And with an agreement reached the battle began again with Lupin taking off using his agility to retrieve Wolfs Bane from the bar then dashing over too much slower Rin raining a number of blows on her. However, he strikes only landed on Rin's armor that was more then capable of taking any hit that he could deliver. But one part of her was just as fast as him, her tail and once again Rin strikes out with an overhead tail jab. Witch Lupin had to duck to avoid leaving him open for a spear thrust from "Armor Bane". Unable to get his sword in a position to block the attack Lupin reached out with his left hand transforming it and parrying it with his claws opening a hole in Rin's defense. And in one swift movement he let go of his sword fully transforming and slashing out with his right hand stopping just short of brushing the tips of his claws against her exposed neck. With a triumphant smirk, he was ready to claim victory when he felt something poke the back of his head and he didn't even need to look to know that Rin's stinger was pressed against the back of his head.

The smirk disappearing from his face as he let out a heavy sigh and lowered his hand "Looks like another draw."

"It was still a good fight thou, plus, were still growing," Rin said lowering her tail to rest on the ground.

Standing up Lupin couldn't help but look over his "younger" sibling knowing full well that she wasn't talking about physical growth as both of them still look the same as the day they ware born. But they had been training with each other as well as Avian and the others growing in both experience and strength. And furthermore their weapons had also changed like Avian had said with both Wolfs Bane and Armor Bane having increased sharpness, now able to harm of ghouls, witch Lupin had learned the hard way one day having cut his hand on accident. But other then that there didn't seem to by any physical changes to either weapon other then the hook on Rin Halberd making it easier for her to grab onto others weapons or armor.

However, it wouldn't be fair to say that they hadn't changed over the year although it wasn't anything one could see outside of their ghoul forms. For Rin, the forearms and hand plates of her armor had grown harder as a response to her fighting style using both her hands and forearms to block are deflect blows that get past her halberd. And the faint trace of new red marks had started to appear on her chest plate and tail armor along with the design on her mask spreading out and taking on a vine pattern. As for Lupin the red marks on his mask had also changed turning a darker shade of crimson and spread out to cover more of his mask along with the pattern changing to slightly resemble cracks. Finally ending with his teeth becoming more sharp and serrated and his hair would turn black instead of remaining silver when he transformed.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Lupin said changing back to human form and picking up Wolfs Bane.

"And don't forget next week is going to be special," Rin said excitable changing the subject transforming back as well.

Tilting his head, Lupin could only look at his sister in confusion"Whats so special about next week."

At her "older" brothers question, Rin's expressions instantly changed from excitement to shock. "I can't believe you don't know. We turn eight next week."

"Wait, that's next week!" Lupin shouted to which Rin nodded.

"Yep!" Rin said her excitement back in spades.

"Man I can't believe it," Lupin said with a mischievous smile formed on his face. "Well, technically only I'm turning eight your still going to be six."

"Aw, way to rain on my paraded" Rin said crossing her arms with a pout.

"Sorry," Lupin said with a small chuckle. "But do you know what else this means."

"We'll start to get older."

"well yes. But what I mean is now we're going to have to start going to school" said Lupin.

"Aaahhhh! Why do you keep ruining this for me!" Rin shouts in frustration throwing her arms up in the air. However after stewing for a few seconds a huge smile grew on her face as she started to giggle excitably "this is my chance to finally make some friends."

"But you already have friends."

"Yin and Yang don't count" answered Rin.

"Fair enough but what about me" ask Lupin.

"You don't count either."

"Ouch, now that hurt," Lupin said clutching his stomach in faux pain as if he'd been punched to which Rin rolled her eyes. "Anyway we still have five hours before sunup what else do you want to do."

"Can we get some coffee?" ask Rin having recently discovered she could taste coffee and was practically addicted to the stuff.

"First of all no one is going to be selling coffee at 2 AM, especially to children. Plus, I can't even taste the stuff it's just hot brown water to me."

"Well, it's not my fault you can't taste coffee. Plus, there isn't anything else we can do" Rin said in a huff.

"Well we could head a little further downtown and meet up with the twins and hang out with them for a while" Lupin suggested. "Maybe tag along for that urban exploration stuff that they do."

"You mean that thing where you walk around in old abandon building," Rin said tilting her head in thought before giving a small nod. "Sure, that sounds fun. Let go."

"Alright then."

And with weapons in hand the two siblings left the unfinished nightclub exiting through the back and into an alleyway where they hid Rin's weapon case. Walking over to kneeling down Rin flipping open the latches opening the case and pulling out the scabbard to Lupins sword and handing it over to him before placing her own weapon in and closing it. Sheathing his sword Lupin watch as his little sister fumbled around with the case trying to pick it up and carry it with little success. With her short stature no matter how she held the case part of it would drag across the ground.

"Want some help?" ask Lupin already knowing the answer.

"N-no," she said still struggling with the case.

With a sigh, Lupin walked over to her grading ahold of the case handle taking it from her and carrying it himself while walking away.

"H-hay I can carry it myself," Rin said running after him.

"Yes you can but you've already warned out two other case so far and Avian isn't going to pay for another replacement," he said. "So until you can carry it without dragging it across the ground I'll do it for you."

"Fine."

* * *

Traveling through the city using alleyways and staying to the shadows the silver-haired sibling made their way to an abandon subway station the twins had said they would by checking out that night.

"Okay, how about this, you get one million Lien but you have to either get one of Kodiak's super strength hugs are let the twins bite you" Rin Asked.

"Which one Yin or Yang?" Lupin asked.

"Both."

"Neither then."

"Really, why?" Rin said a little disappointed.

"well, to be perfectly honest I don't think I would survive either" answered Lupin. "If I go through with the hug I might get every bone in my body crushed but if I let both Yin and Yang bite me the combination of their venom would probably go into a coma."

"Fair enough," Rin said with a shrug. "Alright, your turn."

"Let's see one million Lien but..." Lupin started before spotting the subway. "Oh, look we're here."

Spotting the subway herself Rin took off while shouting back at Lupin. "Last one there is a mangy Beowulf."

"I take offense to that" Lupin shout with a smile.

Following after his sister as she ran to the entrance of the subway Lupin saw that the security grate in front of the entrance had already been opened.

"Looks like Yin and Yang got here already," Lupin said.

Nodding in agreement Rin started climbing down the stairs into the subway. However, Lupin held back as on uneasy feeling washed over him. He couldn't tell what was causing him to hesitate, but there was a familiar scent in the air that he couldn't quite recall that made him both uneasy and alert. Furthermore, a closer look at the entrance showed that the lock that had previously held the security grate shut had been turned off with deep grooves carved into the ground along with subtle drag marks. Whoever had done this has defiantly not been the twins they would never resort to this much force to remove a lock. Part of the fun for them was to get into places that were off limits while leaving as little evidence as possible and being this sloppy went against that. But the thing that worried him the most was while he'd been standing there the sound of Rin's footsteps had suddenly stopped.

Panic started to build up as he called out to Rin only for silence to meet him. Growing even more uneasy he headed into the subway dropping both Rin's weapon case and his sword as he bounded down the stairs two at a time. Reaching the bottom, he picking up his pace running through the dimly lit underground complex passing by boarded up store fronts and weaving through turnstiles. All the while he scanned his dark surroundings for his fellow silver-maned sibling heading deeper into the subway as the familiar scent growing stronger. Finally, after stumbling through the dark, he reached the entrance to the subways platform where he found Rin standing completely petrified with a look of shock on her face. Stepping out onto the platform Lupin reached out to his sister trying to get her attention but stopped short as he saw what had Rin so frightened.

Although, most ghouls as nocturnal hunters had some degree a night vision both Silverman sibling had done very little to develop this ability, but nether had any problems seeing the horror that laid before them. Further down on the platform they could see a tall figure, unmistakeably a ghoul, and the unmoving body of a dead faunus laying in a pool of dark liquid. The ghoul was kneeling in the pool with his back to the young siblings with the sound of scraping teeth echoing off the walls as it noisily gnawed on some a bone. And the scent that had been subtly getting stronger sense entering the subway had become almost overpowering since reaching the platform.

Furthermore, the identity of that scent along with the source had become over overwhelmingly obvious to Lupin as old memoirs started to run through his mind. Memoirs of the night he was born and even older memoirs of his own death were he smelled that foul order the firsts times, it was the scent of blood. Even while the realization was hitting him, he could feel his mind starting to grow Feral, as he starting to go into a frenzy, his entire body preparing for a fight. His eye sight increased allowing him to pick up more details about his surroundings including the lifeless unseeing eye of the faunus. He also could pick up on even the smallest sounds like the continued gnawing of the man even the sound of Rin's rapid heart beat and panicked breathing. Even his sense of smell increased in strength allowing the scent of blood to flood his system even more nearly caused sensory overload. However, an almost imperceptible distressed cry from his sister snapped him from his near frenzy allowing him focus again.

Slowly reaching over Lupin tried to grab Rin's shoulder to get her attention only for her to let out a frighten squeak when he did which he had tried to hide by covering her mouth. But it was already too late the gnawing noised stop as the ghouls head perked up followed by the ghoul slowly stood and turned to face the two siblings. The ghoul stood unnaturally tall his head nearly touching the roof of the platform with arms and legs that seemed far too long for him. On both hands instead of index and middle fingers he had to long hooked claws but in his right hand he held an oversized butcher knife. He also had long greasy hair that partly hid his face but still left his unnaturally wide blood covered smile visible along with his heavily cracked bone mask.

"So, little youngling" he began speaking to himself in a gravelly voice. "you've interrupted my meal maybe I should add you to it."

"B-but you can't," Rin said. "We're also ghouls."

The smile he had disappeared as a look of surprise formed on the man's face but not at Rin statement but more of the fact she'd heard what the ghoul thought was an unspoken thought. "Ghouls," he said slowly before slowly sniff at the air for a while the smile returned to his face once he'd picked up their scent. "Yeessss, that even better." He nearly hisses before lunging at the two siblings. "Ghouls taste even better!"

In a split second, Lupin reacted stepping out in front of Rin shielding her from the attacking ghoul while bringing up his arms in a defensive manner. But instead of slashing out with his claws or the knife the ghoul instead grabbed both of Lupins arms lifting him off the ground before repeatably slamming him into the ground with enough force to crack the floor. And with several loud cracking noises searing pain enveloped Lupins chest as one or more of his ribs broke a choked scream leaving his mouth.

Snapped out of her petrified state by her brothers scream Rin immediately transformed into her ghoul form drawing her tail back for an attack. And with a determined expression on her face she launched a powerful strike with her tail intending to pierce through there attackers chess. Only to have her attack blocked by the ghoul who still holding onto Lupin swung him around the tip of her stinger embedding itself into his back, forcing another scream of pain rose from his mouth.

With a look of horror Rin quickly withdrew her tail trembling as she stared at the new wound that she'd inflicted on her brother tears started to well up in her eyes. Her trembling increasing in intensity, as thoughts of how she might have just killed her brother, Rin was about to collapse when she saw Lupin slowly turn his head to look at her.

Struggling to maintain eye contact with his sister as pain washed over him as Lupin painful filled his lung with air as he struggled to say one final word.

"R-ru...un" he choked out between pained gasps.

Unable to do anything else Rin honored her brothers last words and fled back into the underground complex transforming back to her human form as she ran. But not being one to let a particularly rare treat escape the ghoul dropped the critically injured Beowulf to chase after Rin.

However, before he could get too far a struggling Lupin had managed to get to his feet and with great effort leaped at the ghoul transforming mid-leap and digging his claws into it's back. The ghoul letting out a strange mix of scream and hiss as it reached around to grab ahold of the Beowulf clinging to it's back only for Lupin to cling on even harder. After failing to shake off his assailant, the ghoul opted to simply let himself fall onto his back letting all his weight fall onto Lupin injured chess.

Letting out another pained yell as his chest exploded in pain Lupin's vision started to blur as an unmistakable coppery taste filled his mouth. As the ghoul climbed off him with its weight no longer impeding him, he tried to take a breath only for a violent coughing fit to wash over his body with small amounts of blood escaping his mouth with every cough.

As the Beowulf laid on the ground consumed by his coughing, fit the ghoul had gotten to his feet and in one simple move delivered a powerful kick to his midsection sending him tumbling across the platform. Eventually coming to rest next to the poor faunus lying in the pool of blood around her now close enough to make out details. She appeared to be in her early to mid teens wearing a uniform of some kind with a ripped bag barely hanging onto her shoulder, it's contents scattered around the platform. She had long brown hair with a pair of rabbit ears on her head along with brown eyes staring blankly into his.

This was where his observation stopped as the ghoul once again lifting him up by the shoulder this time digging his claws into him as he did. Once fully off the ground Lupin looked up to see the ghoul pulling back the hand holding the butcher knife getting ready to deliver a powerful blow. But before it could finish him off Lupin slashed out with one of his clawed hands cutting through a good part of the ghouls forearm forcing it to drop him while letting out another screaming hiss. Falling back onto his back he didn't have much time to recover before another kick was sent into his midsection this time sending him into a wall.

Curled up into a ball another coughing fit washed over him as he watched the Ghoul, now clutching it's injured arm, slowly walked over to him stopping well out of Lupins attack range but not it's own. And once again the ghoul prepared to deliver a finishing blow it's arm fully drawn back while all Lupin could do was wait unable to take his eyes off the butcher knife.

* * *

Rin ran. She ran as fast as her short legs would allow tears falling freely from her eye at having abandoned her big brother, even if he had told her to. She ran to afraid to even look back as the sounds of struggle became distant. Even as the entrance laid in front of her light flooding down from the stairs above she felt like she couldn't run any faster. But before she could reach the steps she tripped over something that she had failed to notice in her panicked state. Even though every part of her told her to keep running, she couldn't help but look back at what had tripped her and was surprised at what she saw. She had tripped over her own weapons case with her brothers katana laying nearby.

In a panic Rin practically lunged at the case fumbling with the latches to the case fear making the processes harder than it should. After finally managing to open the case she quickly removed "Armor Bane" from it also scooping up "Wolfs Bane" before running back to the platform now hampered by the weapons. She didn't know how having the weapons would help, but having found them she couldn't just leave as her brother continued to fight.

She'd had almost made it back to the platform when an unpleasant scream echoed down the hall momentarily shaking her resolve, but she quickly shook off her doubt and step back onto the platform. Her eyes immediately fell on her brother as he laid curled up against the back wall violently coughing blood covering his mouth. Next she saw the ghoul as he slowly approached the injured Beowulf drawing back his arm to attack with the butcher knife.

With no time to lose Rin charged at the ghoul her "Armor Bane" held in front of her aimed squarely at the center of it's back. This time without anything in her way and the ghoul to preoccupied to defend its self her attack hit home the spearhead piercing all the way to the ax head. Caught off guard by this the unexpected attack the ghoul didn't even scream, at first, just froze in mid swing as Rin took advantage of the pause and threw "Wolf Bane" to her brother. However just as she had taken her eyes off the ghoul it had swung its arm around making contact with the side of Rin's head sending her flying the halberd going with her.

* * *

Lupin couldn't really say why but he refused to close his eyes or look away from his attacker instead choosing to meet his death eyes open like he had as a Grimm. However, the lost thing he had expected to see was the tip of a spear stab through the ghoul causing it to freeze up. Looking down he saw Rin toss him "Wolfs Bane" just as the ghoul swung around hitting Rin and throwing her across the platform.

In an instant, Lupin forgot his pain as his protective instincts went into overdrive finding himself on his feat sword drawn in a few seconds. With a surprisingly intimidating growl, he didn't even know he could do he ran at the ghoul using his agility to increasing the power of his attack. In one swift swing, he sliced off the arm the ghoul used to hit Rin then following it up with a quick cut across both legs bringing the ghoul to it's knees. And finally with one final shout Lupin swung "Wolfs Bane" in a wide arc cleanly cutting through the ghouls neck sending its head rolling away as its body collapsed.

Standing over the dead ghoul, Lupin watched as the it's body started to change its clawed fingers changing back to regular along with it's arms and legs shrinking down as well. Even the bone mask on its head dissolved with the hair changing from black to a surprisingly intense red. Overall, if you didn't know any better, you would think the body had belonged to any ordinary human.

However, all of this was unimportant to the Beowulf as the adrenaline from the fight started to wear off and all the started to return. Taking several painful breaths, he started to sway slightly the combination of exhaustion and blood loss started to take it toll.

"Are you going to be okay?" ask a concerned Rin.

Turning to look at Rin he gave her a weak smile. "Sure I'll be fi..." he began before suddenly collapsing once again finding himself laying in the pool of blood.

"Big brother" shouted Rin running over and kneeling next to Lupin with a worried look on her face. "W-whats wrong. How can I help?"

"Find Yin or Yang," Lupin said only for Rin to give him a confused look. "They were heading here remember, they'll be able to call Avian."

With a quick nod, Rin ran off to search for the twins leaving Lupin alone on the platform as the sound of Rins steps echoed off the walls eventually disappearing into the distance. After a while, the only sound on the platform was the sound of one painful breath after the other as Lupin waited for Rin to return with help.

At some point, Lupin had transformed back into his human form, although this had gone unnoticed by him, his thoughts have drifted over to the dead faunus. Turning over to look at the faunus he once again found himself looking into her dead empty eyes. Reaching over and shut her eye a number of questions ran through his head. Did she have any family? Did they know she was missing? Who had she been before all this? And for some reason, probably blood loss, it felt important for him to answer that last question.

He'd seen her uniform before recognizing it from one of the local combat schools which meant there was a chance that she had a school ID on her. With his vision starting to fade in and out, Lupin scanned his dark surroundings and after a minute spotted what looked an ID card a little off to his left. With a shaky hand, he grabbed ahold of the card carefully bringing it up to his eyes squinting at the name written on it. On top of the ID just above a picture of the smiling faunus was the name Lilly scarlatina.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Lilly Scarlatina," Lupin said carefully placing the ID into one of her hands. "But I swear I'll do everything I can to keep the people of this city safe from the ghouls that would do this."

And with the last of his strength starting to fade Lupin slipped into unconsciousness occasionally regaining consciousness for brief periods. Eventually, the sounds of rushed foot step started to echo in the subway as several people made their way to the platform. The footsteps were quickly followed by the concerned voices that Lupin had trouble hearing as he continued to go in and out of consciousness.

"Big brother... som...ne …. elp …...im," said a worried Rin.

"Stay …...alm let me see ...ats wrong," said Avian.

"...ossman ….an you ...o any...ing," said Yang a surprising amount of worry in her normally monotoned voice.

"No he's suf...ed to ….uch blood ..oss," said Avian. "We need to ..et him to a hospital."

"How," ask Rin.

"Yang ..all the police and ...ell them…..." began Avian.

However, the rest of the conversation was lost to Lupin as he finally and truly past out.

* * *

The first thing Lupin could recall as he started to regain consciousness was the smell of anesthetics along with the slow beeping of monitoring equipment. Slowly open his eyes hash light flooded into his eye from a nearby window cause him to moan in discomfort and turn away from the offending light. Now fully awake the Beowulf saw that he wasn't alone that a woman in a nurse outfit was also in the room check on the monitoring equipment. The nurse noticing that Lupin had woken up walked over to his bed giving him a quick examination before leaving to retrieve a doctor. Barely ten seconds had past before the door opened again but Lupin was surprised to see it was Avian who walked threw the door.

"Avian what's going on" Lupin began before Avian interrupted bringing a finger to his lips signaling for him to be quiet.

"I don't have much time the nurse will be back any minute now," Avian said glancing over his shoulder at the door to the room. "You were brought to Vale Emergency after suffering severe blood loss along with five broken ribs you've been out for a day."

Avian paused briefly to make sure he was following along Lupin giving a nod to indicate that he understood.

"You were found by the police after Yang left a unanimous call telling them that she had seen two people being carried into the abandoned subway."

"What about..." Lupin tried to say before Avian cut him off again.

"We made sure to take "Wolfs Bane" with us before leaving" Avian reassured him. "They'll think you were another victim and will be by to ask you some questions once the hospital thinks you're healthy enough. When they do I want you to tell them that you don't remember anything, do you understand."

"Yes" answered Lupin.

"Good" Avian said with a nod. "I have to go now, Rin will be by in a few hours." and with that Avian left the room.

Several minutes later the nurse returned followed by a doctor who informed me about my injury repeating everything Avian had already told me along with the treatment that they would be using. After another quick examination, they applied something called a dust cast on his chest then left Lupin alone to get some rest. A couple of hours past with the nurse showing up around noon to bring him lunch which proved to be just as tasteless as everything else, except for that one liver, he'd had eaten. At around one o, clock a knock at the door could be heard before slowly opening one golden eye peering into the room before the door burst open to reveal Rin.

"Big brother" Rin shouts practically leaping onto his bed.

"Hi, Rin," Lupin said patting his sister on the head.

"I'm so happy your alive" Rin said.

"Ya, me too."

"I was so worried," Rin said tears starting to form in her eyes. "You lose so much blood."

Slowly sitting up Lupin put his arms around her pulling her into a reassuring hug. "It's alright I'm safe now and getting fixed up."

"B-but I couldn't help you," she said tears starting to fall as she berried her face into Lupins chest. "I ran away and I wasn't any help to you fighting the ghoul."

"What do you mean you weren't any help," Lupin said. "If you hadn't shown up when you did and attacked the ghoul, I would have died and I told you to run. Plus, if I hadn't dropped the weapons in the first place the fight might have gone better."

"I also stabbed you in the back," Rin said.

This caught Lupin off guard not sure how to respond eventually saying the only thing he could think of. "I don't blame you for that."

"But-" Rin began.

"No," Lupin said pulling away from Rin to look her in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

Rin looked like she was about to say something when the nurse walked back into the room instantly noticing Lupins guest. And after a quick conversation explaining that Rin was his sister the nurse left the two silver-haired siblings alone. For the rest of the day, the two talked about regular kid things like what they would do for their birthday next week are what their first day of school would be like. After a while, the nurse came back to inform us that visiting hours were over and that Rin would have to come back tomorrow. With some quick goodbyes, Rin followed the nurse as she slowly closed the door leaving Lupin to get more rest. The rest of the day passing uneventfully with the doctor passing by one last time before lights out to reapply the dust cast.

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully with Rin visiting every day along with Avian, who claimed to be their uncle. Eventually, the police were given permission from the hospital to talk to Lupin about what had happened the other night. And Lupin had told them that he couldn't remember anything saying that he had been on his way home when something had grabbed him and knocked him out. Satisfied with his answer, the police ask a few more minor questions before leaving.

Finally, a day before his and Rin's birthday Lupin was released from the hospital getting a ride home from Avian.

"I'm surprised Rin wasn't there to pick my up as well," Lupin said.

"That because she's at school right now," Avian answered.

"Already I thought it would take longer to find a school that would enroll us in the middle of the school term," Lupin said surprise.

"It normally would have, but luckily we found a school that would accept her right away she's in the first grade," Avian said. "Hopefully, we'll be able to get you into the some school if so you'll be in the third grade."

"when are we going to try?" asked Lupin.

"Maybe in another week to allow you to recover fully" answered Avian. "I would suggest spending this time getting used to staying awake during the day."

Lupin nodded in agreement although his stay at the hospital had already gotten him use to being awake derring the day.

By then they had arrived back at the brownstone and getting out of the car Lupin walked into the house and head to his and Rin's room. Opening the door he had almost expected to see her there with everything where they had left them. But not only was she not there, but there also ware a few noticeable new things laying around the room. Rin's dresser had clothes haphazardly placed on top of it with what looked like a spare uniform laid across her bed. And a large assortment of school supplies had been stacked on the reading desk that they shared.

Overall, it was a minor change to a room that hadn't changed much in the past eight years as neither sibling had added much to the room. The only real decorations to adorn the room was a new shade of paint and a small gray rug placed between the two beds. Although almost everywhere you looked you could see stacks of books along with several board games and even a couple card decks.

Over the years, both siblings had grown fawn of reading and several board games they even had an ongoing game of both chess and checkers on top of Lupins dresser. And more recently they had started learning a hand full of card games like solitaire, speed, blackjack and had even been thinking of learning poker.

However with nothing else to do Lupin was about to pick up one of his unfinished books when he remembered that he still needed to check up on "Wolfs Bane." Walking over the rug, he rolled it out of the way to reveal loose floorboards that covered a hole in the floor that siblings used to hide their weapons. Lifting up the board and peering inside he saw both his katana and Rin's halberd safely hidden away. Removing "Wolfs Bane" from the hidden chamber Lupin checked it for any damage before unsheathing the sword to inspect the blade only to be surprised at what he saw. The entire bottom half of the blade was now a bright crimson instead of the regular polished gray steel of the rest.

Almost dropping the sword at the sight, Lupin continued to stare at the strangely colored blade in disbelief. After a while, Lupin carefully ran his hand across the blade expecting to feel that dry blood had coated the blade to explaining the new crimson shading but all he felt was the cold touch of steel.

"It's called a blood edge," said Avian startling Lupin.

Turning around to face him Lupin saw Avian standing just outside the room. "A what."

"A blood edge" Avian answered. "It only appears on a ghouls weapons when there used to kill for the first time and only if it was used to kill another ghoul; it's a rare sight.

"Am I in danger then?" Lupin asked worried that about how other ghouls might react.

"No" Avian answered. "Some ghouls might distrust even be afraid of you but most won't care one way are another."

"Really?" Lupin asks confused.

"Yep," Avian said. "Some ghouls can be very territorial and can get rather violent when defending their territory, so it's not uncommon for one ghoul to kill another. It's just not that common for a ghoul to use their weapon for the first time against another ghoul."

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"Technically no" Avian said walking away from the room. "It was in self-defiance after all."

Looking at the sword once more Lupin then sheathed the sword and placed it back into the hidden compartment before covering it up. Standing back up and walking over to his bed while picking an unfinished book off one of the piles flipping it open to a bookmarked page. Going over to his bed and laying down he started to reading waiting for Rin, to get back from school. However, for the most part, his eyes were mindlessly scanning the page not taking in anything and after "reading" the page for the fifth time he gave up and closed the book.

For the first time in nearly a week without the distractions of the hospital staff and Rin's visits, he started to recall what had happened on that night. All the sound, smell, and sight but there was one thing that had stuck with him, the dead faunus girl. The image of her would keep coming back to him every time he'd closed his eye's even the smell of her blood would flood his mind. Although it had nearly caused him to go into a frenzy at the time now, it only caused a sense of nauseousness to wash over him. Even attempting to erase the image from his head by trying to avoid thinking about it had failed as the news had been reporting on the investigation all week, thankfully omitting anything about him. Her parent had even visited him once at the hospital they hadn't stayed long and only stopping by to invited him to the girl funeral, which he had attended, despite him not knowing the family. He'd even learned that she'd had a younger sister who had been devastated by the news of her sister passing but he'd never learned her name.

But on top of it all one other memory top them all, it was fuzzy but still wouldn't fade from his mind nor did he want it too. It was the promise he'd made to the dead girl to stop other ghouls like the one in the subway, and he intended to keep it... but how.

The first thing to come to mind was to become a huntsman, but after a little thought he dismissed it with a shake of his head. It was a huntsmen's job to fight the Grimm not ghouls that they probably didn't even know existed. But one thing was certain he needed to to become a better fighter which meant attending a combat school. And with a determined look in his eyes Lupin left his room to find Avian to help him determine what the next courses of action should be.

* * *

 **A/n: look! A main character in a RWBY fanfiction that doesn't want to become a huntsmen. (gasp) but in all fairness I think this chapter got away from me at one point are another.**

 **However I would like to take this time to ask my reader to help me out with a problem i'm having with the next chapter/ the rest of the story. (minor spoilers ahead) yang, as in Yang Xiao Long, will show up and i'm having trouble thinking of a way to distinguish her from my character Yang Xangfan other then using there full name.**

 **And on an unrelated note is any one confused when a furore to characters as whatever Grimm they used to be.**

 **And finally any feedback is appreciated so leave a review if you feel so inclined.**


	5. Chance meetings & new residents pt1

**It lives!**

 **(Clears through)**

 **sorry about taking so long to update. Hopefully it won't take my nearly as long to get the next chapter out. And I would like to thank nanorox for there review.**

 **Chance meetings & new residents pt.1**

A fresh morning breeze swept through the city as the citizens started to stir to prepare for the days event rather that be going to work, or for students, heading to the first day of the school term. And for most the sight of students making their way to school wouldn't have been anything out of the ordinary with maybe two exceptions. That being the sight of a still groggy Rin being carried by Lupin, eleven and thirteen respectively, to her school. Although anyone who'd seen the two in the past knew that it wasn't too out of the ordinary for Lupin to give Rin a piggy back ride to school especially during the first week of school.

Groggily raising her head up from it rested place on Lupins back Rin sleepily said "Why do's school have to start so..." she paused briefly to yawn. "... early."

"You know this wouldn't be a problem if you'd gotten to sleep earlier," Lupin said.

"I couldn't help it, I was so excited," Rin said with another yawn.

"I think your the only person in all of Vale, who's excited to be going back to school," Lupin said with a chuckle.

"Well, that because this will be the first time seeing my friends in a month senses they've been on vacation or visiting family in other kingdoms." Rin answered. "plus, I'm also worried about Avian and mama Kodiak, they've both been gone for over a month now."

"Don't worry they can take care of themselves and I'm sure they'll both be back before we now it" Lupin reassured his sister. "furthermore, Kodiak won't let anything happen to Avian and as long as he has his bow nothing going to get close to them."

"I guess," Rin said resting her head back down on Lupin's back.

Once Rin had settled back down Lupin thought turned to his own feeling about their guardians prolong absence. Even if it wasn't too uncommon for Avian to take trips out of town, every once in a while, it was rare for Kodiak to go along with him and never for any longer than a week. And he like his sister along with the others in the group, except for Avian, thought of Kodiak as a mother figure because of her carrying and supportive nature. And with Avian although not exactly seen as a father figure by the two siblings he'd been a supportive mentor and guardian for them along with playing their uncle whenever needed. And with no contacted from the two guardians along with their prolonged and unexplained disappearance had the entire group worried.

However, his thought was interrupted by his arrival at Rin's school stopping just in front of the school gates. Standing there, Lupin couldn't help but scan the crowd mostly for Rin's friends but also how the rest of the student seemed to react, probably subconsciously, to him all maintaining a respectful distance from him. Part of this was because he was older but the rest was done to his slightly intimidating appearance being nearly a head taller than most kids his age. Furthermore, ever scenes turning thirteen he seemed to radiate an intimidating presence, something that Beowulf ghouls could develop, which he been working on controlling. But even as most of the young student kept their distance two girls emerged from crowd running over to the two siblings waving at them with a smile on their faces.

"Gooooood morning, Silvermen's!" Shouted the first of Rin's friends. A rather energetic girl with long purple hair that reached her upper thigh two strands of which framing her face with long bang cut just short of covering her lavender eyes and a single braid on her left side of her head. Like Rin, she was wearing a knee length long sleeved dress with a light blue trim on the sleeve's and skirt with an unbuttoned light blue long vest that made up the school uniform. And finally she had with her a school bag slung over her shoulder which she was currently digging through.

"Morning" Rin answered sleepily.

"Hello, Kyouko," Lupin said with a nod.

"G-good morning" she the other girl with a little more hesitation than Kyouko giving a polite bow mostly directed at Lupin. She had a pale nearly porcelain skin tone that contrasted with her long raven black hair that was pulled up into twin hair drills along with neatly trimmed bangs that like Kyouko's ended just short of reaching her eyes. But possibly the most striking thing about her were her bright piercing crimson eyes that Rin swore she saw glow once. And like Kyouko she wears the same school uniform with a bag slung over her shoulder, but unlike the other she carried a wooden practice sword in the shape of a katana.

"Hi, Celeste," Lupin said with a slight bow of his head as he lowered Rin from his back.

"Hay, Celeste," Rin said while rubbing her eyes before taking notice of the sword her friend was holding. "Why did you bring your sword hoping to get the drop on my brother while he's unarmed, well too bad he also brought his sword today." And true to her word Lupin did indeed have his sword with him.

"N-no I would never dream of fighting someone unfairly, especially against Lupin senpai," said Celeste a little flustered whispering the last part. "I have training after school so I brought it with me so I wouldn't have to go all the way back home to get it. So why do you have yours."

"I finally get to begin combat classes at school this year and they asked anyone who might have a weapon, like family heirlooms, to bring them in" Lupin explained. "Although, I'd first have to drop it off at the gym before I'd actually be allowed to enter the school."

"Really, you finally get to learn using real weapons," Kyouko said excitably finally managing to pull a thermos out of her bag. "Oh, man, I can't wait until we get to craft or own weapons."

All the while Kyouko was carefully holding the thermos at arms length slowly unscrewing the cap. And with one final twist the rich fragrance of a finely blended and masterfully brewed coffee filled the air, intently, snapping Rin out of her tired stupor. And in a display of speed only achievable when coffee was involved Rin ran up to the girl snatching the thermos away from her, who let out a surprised squeak at the action. Simultaneously Celeste, Kyouko, and Lupin all stepped back as they watched as Rin proceeded to down half the thermos contents in one go.

Lowered the thermos with a content sigh Rin slowly turns to face the others. "S-sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Kyouko said holding up her hand and wiggling her fingers. "I still have all my fingers so no worries."

"Well thanks for the coffee anyway, Kyouko," Rin said hugging the thermos to her chest before looking back at the girl with a confused look. "But why did you have this to begin with."

"Really Rin, we've been friends for five years now don't you think we know you well enough by now to have coffee waiting for you on the first day of school," Kyouko said in a mock insulted tone.

"Plus, Lupin called us yesterday and ask if we could have some coffee waiting for you today" Celeste explained.

"Yell ya, there's that too," Kyouko said with an embarrassed giggle.

"Really?" Rin asks looking at Lupin.

"Well ya, I know how you are during the first week of school and we don't have a coffee machine at our house," Lupin said. "So I asked for their help. Thanks for that by the way."

"No problem," Kyouko said.

"Happy we could help," Celeste said with another bow.

And with a few parting farewells Rin and her friends headed to their first class after which Lupine headed off to his own school.

After dropping off "Wolfs Bane," Lupin made his way back to the front of his school checked his pocket watch and saw that he had a good amount of time to spare. So he took a couple of minutes to observes his fellow students as they arrived and headed to their first class. Most of the students that he saw had come in the school uniform although a few student were in their regular clothes as they rushed in hoping to be able to change before the first period begin. Watching these few frantic rush by made him glad that he'd worn the simple if not uncomfortable dress pants, short sleeved shirt, vest, and tie that made up the male uniform to school. He also saw a handful of student that like him were carrying a variety of weapons all of which seemed to have some kind of transforming function to them. He also notices that just like at Rin's school student were keeping their distance from him although not nearly as much as they had then.

Checking his watch again he saw that he now had a few minute left to get to his first class which according to his syllabus was in the gymnasium. And taking off at a sprint he just barely managed to make it to the gym throwing open the doors just before the bell rang drawing everyone attention.

"Glad you could make it," said a tall, gruff man who was probably the teacher. "And since you made such a dramatic entrance why don't you introduce yourself to the class first."

Lupin was about to complain but thinking better than to get into an argument with a teacher on the first day of school walked to the front of the class and introduced himself. "Hello my name is Lupin Silvermen and I'm a duelist."

"Very good," the teacher said. "Know doe's anyone have any questions for Silvermen."

At first, no one seemed to have any questions but eventually one of the students raised their hand a wolf faunas with both wolf ears and a tail. Her shoulder length hair was an intrusting combination of black that slowly shifted to a light brown as it made it's way down ending with a small amount of white at the very tips. She also had the dark tan of someone who had spent a great deal of time in the sun with a smattering of freckles with brown eyes. Furthermore, she was surprisingly tall, being on eye level with Lupin, with a two-inch light scar that ran across the bridge of her nose. She was also dressed in the white short sleeved blouse, sweater vest and pleated skirt that made up the girls uniform but had apparently decided to wear a pair of shorts under her skirt as well.

"Go ahead young lady asks your question," the teacher said point at the girl.

Quickly lowering her hand, she asked her question. "Oh, oh, if you're a duelist does that mean you have a weapon already."

" yes, I have a katana" Lupin answered to the surprised murmurers of his fellow classmates.

"Does it transform into anything?" she asked.

"No" Lupin answered plainly.

"Well if no one has any more question can we have are next volunteer," the teacher said as Lupin made his way to join the rest of the students.

One by one the remaining student made their way to the front to introduce them self in a similar fashion to Lupin with the occasional question being asked. Eventually, leaving only the students with weapons, a little over a dozen, not including Lupin left as another teacher arrived wheeling in a push cart holding their weapons. At this point, the there teacher instructed the remaining student, minus Lupin, to grab their weapons before introducing themselves with the faunas from earlier being the first to step forward.

"Hi, everyone my name is Emily Blackquill and I'm a direwolf which is why I'm so tall if any of you wore wondering," Emily said with a cheerful grin with a wave of surprised whispers from the students and even teachers following her claim. Direwolves were considered, along with of few others, one of the rarest types of faunus in remnant, so rare in fact that they had been given the title of "mythical faunus" by both human and faunus alike. However, undeterred by hushed whispers Emily pushed forward with her introduction brandishing a pair of knives.

"I'm also a boxer slash knife fighter," she said while taking a boxing stance with a knife in each hand. Both knives were made entirely of a white metal with knuckle guard shaped like brass knuckles and six-inch double edge blades. On each blade, there was something written in a beautiful cursive that Lupin couldn't make out from where he was standing. And with a few play punches, she made her way back to the rest of the students as another girl walked up to the front of the class.

She had long black messy hair with a variety of black feathers, from small downy to larger flight, strewn threw out it along some hair clips used to keep her hair from covering her emerald green eyes. Also like the girl before her, she had tanned skin only a few shades lighter than the others and had opted to wear the longer of the uniform skirts reaching to her knees. And finally, her legs from the knee down went from smooth skin to a more scaled texture of a birds with each foot ending in three talon toe which she stood on giving her a few more inches to her height. All around the combination of the feathers in her hair and the bird feet left no doubt that this girl to was a faunas.

She also had a weapon with her although Lupin, at first, had trouble figuring it out what the rather complicated looking device was, before finally realizing with a little surprise that it was a crossbow. But even that didn't seem entirely accurate as instead of regular crossbow stock it had a wooden rifle stock with copper plating that reinforced bows arms. Another intrusting feature was what looked like a drum magazine attached to the bottom that held a large number of broad head crossbow bolts. And finally, there was an interchangeable scope and iron sight clipped to the butt of the rifle stock.

"Hello my name is Ivory Blackquill and I'm an archer," she said with several student finding themselves comparing to two Blackquill girls who other than being faunus didn't seem to have any family resemblance. But what drew Lupin attention was that Ivory appeared to be scanning carefully scanning the room pausing almost unnoticeable on him. And with a solute, she quickly made back to her sister where she whisper something to her.

"All right kids I believe that's everyone," the teacher said. "Now when you hear your name walk up to the front for a quick sparring match."

And so the rest of the class was spent watching one sparring match after another with a variety of fighting styles and skill level on display. Eventually, Lupin getting his turn to spar going up against an another student who using one of the schools provided training swords. The match began and it was immediately obvious that Lupin had the advantage as with his opponent was clumsily attempting to land an attack nearly throwing himself off balance with every swing. And for his part, Lupin had yet to even draw "Wolfs Bane" instead choosing to simply move out of the way of his opponent attack. This continued on for a while longer the other student losing more and more momentum with every swing until with one final swing he loses his balance and fell to the ground. The match was called afterward and Lupin made his way back to the rest of the students all the while listening to a few disappointed comment from the crowd.

"Really was that all."

"Come on, that one guy didn't even fight back."

"Boo, he didn't even draw his sword I wanted to see what it looked like."

"All right, all right, everyone quite down" the teacher called out calming down the students. Ok, up next is Emily Blackquill and Yang Xiao Long, please make your way up to the front.

The direwolf and another boxer with blonde hair tied up in twin ponytails and lilac eyes made their way to the front each being fitted with boxing gloves and head gear by the teachers. Once their equipment was properly adjusted the teacher then stood back and signaled for the two girls to tap gloves and begin the match. And so their fight began and despite being shorter than the direwolf the blonde was match blow for blow with the taller girl. However, as the fight went on Lupin couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him but every time he looked around everyone seemed to be focused on the two brawlers. Shaking off the feeling, he turned his attention back to the fight just as Emily delivered an unexpected kick to the blonds midsection knocking her onto her back.

Propping herself up on her elbows the blond glaring up at the direwolf ."Hey, what was that."

"Um, kickboxing" Emily answered nervously tapping her index fingers together.

Getting up the girls glare disappeared being quickly replaced with a confident smirk. "That's awesome! Could you teach me some kickboxing."

"R-really," Emily said her tail waging excitably.

"Yeah, I always wanted to learn some kickboxing, then maybe we could have a rematch," the blond said holding her hand out to shake. "The names Yang Xiao Long in case you missed it earlier."

"Sure," Emily said shaking the blonds hand as the dismissal bell rang.

"Alright, kids that all for today," the teacher said dismissing the class.

As the student handed in their weapons and headed to their next class, no one had noticed the Blackquill sisters had stayed in the gym after everyone had left.

"Nice fight Em" Ivory congratulated her sister. "And it looks like you've made a friend."

"Thanks, Ivory," Emily said. "I didn't think I would make a friend this quickly," she chirped before a slightly concerned expression fell over her. "But more importantly, did we find him."

"I think so," Ivory said pulling a picture out of a pocket she'd sewn into her uniform skirt giving it a thorough examination before handing it over to Emily. The picture was a recent photo of Rin and Lupin at a park playing a game of checkers at one of the park tables.

"So what do we do know?" asked Emily.

"We'll find him after school and talk to him then," the archer said. "But first we need to make sure we're not tardy for English," she said taking off at a light jog.

"H-hay wait for me!" Emily said chasing after her sister.

At last, the sweet sound of the final bell rang cutting short a lecture on how dust was once used as a substitute for jewelry or was it toothpaste. Either way, Lupin had stopped paying attention a while ago and was once dismissed had practically sprinted out of the school only stopping to pick up Wolfs Bane. Slowing his pace about half way down the block to a comfortable walk while making his way to pick up Rin before heading home. However, about midway he was about to walk around a corner when something or someone ran into him at an impressive speed knocking both of them to the ground.

"I-i'm so, so sorry I didn't mean to run into you. Are you hurt?" come the panicky voice of the person who ran into him.

"No. no, it's alright I'm oka..." Lupin started to say only to stop short as a wave of unexplainable terror took hold of him at who he saw.

Outwardly there was nothing overly terrifying about the girl in front of him who seemed to be the some age of Rin. She had short black disheveled, from running into Lupin, hair with red highlights and large silver eyes that were currently filled with concern. She wore a red sleeveless hoodie over an equally sleeveless white shirt along with a black skirt and shoes. Overall the girl was the definition of non-terrifying, down right cute even, but, all the same, the very sight of her had induced a primal fear in the Beowulf. Briefly, the image of the woman that killed him flashed before his eyes but disappeared just as fast taking fear that had gripped him with it.

"A-are you sure you're okay," said the girl voice thick with concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Lupin said with a quick shake of his head clearing out any trace of whatever had affected him while quickly getting to his feet and holding out a hand to help the girl up.

"Thanks," she said grabbing hold of the offered hand.

"no problem now up you go," Lupin said pulling the girl to her feet.

"Thanks again and sorry for knocking you down," the girl said nervously tapping her fingers together before suddenly perking as she pointed at Lupins sword. "Is that a katana!"

"y-yes" Lupin answered slightly caught off guard by the girl sudden enthusiasm.

"Wow! That so cool" she shouted her excitement growing with ever word. "You don't see to meany of those in Vale. Does it turn into anything?"

"no."

"Oh" she responded in a disappointed voice. "it's still kind of cool, though."

"thanks," Lupin said not sure if he'd been complemented or not. "um, weren't you heading somewhere."

"Oh, yeah," she said before running off in a blur something falling out of her pocket.

"Hay I think you dropped..." he started while looking for the girl only to find no trace of her. "….. something."

Picking it up he only really looking at it long enough to recognize that it was a photo before pocketing it for safe keeping. If he were lucky, he would run into the girl again tomorrow and he would be able to return it to her. But before he could get moving again something else had caught his attention are more accurately someone. It was the direwolf faunas from school as she walked down the sidewalk with her eyes closed as she sniffed the air.

Yes, she was sniffing the air.

Now admittedly Lupin was no expert when it came to faunas but he was relatively sure that most Faunas didn't really have better scenes of smell then non-faunas. Furthermore, those who did normal wouldn't go around like some kind of basset hound looking for their favorite toy. But all the some there she was sniffing around without a care in the would her ears twitching with every sniff. This continued for a solid minute as the girl slowly made her way down the sidewalk eventually her ears perked up as she found the source of the scent she'd been following, her eyes snapping open as she turned to face Lupin.

Making eye contact with the Beowulf a happy smile found it way on tho the girls face as she excitably shouted: "I found him!"

Caught off guard by this Lupin wondered why a girl he could barely remember the name of would be looking for him. And almost instinctively he found himself on guard taking a step back which the girl mirrored by taking a couple of steps forward. Seeing this, he had to fight the urge to either take another step back or draw his sword instead choosing to try and remain calm and ask her some questions.

"Hello, Emily was it," Lupin said to which Emily gave a nod. "Um, why were you looking for me."

"Because we were told to find you," Emily said her smile never leaving her face.

"We?" Lupin asked an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

"Yeah, me and my sister," she said taking a few more steps forward. "We even had a picture of you."

Those words sent several questions throw Lupin head. Why did she have a picture me? Where did she even get it from? And more importantly, why was she looking for him? However, none of these would be answered as the other Blackquill sister showed up.

"Em, did you find him?" Ivory asked as she arrived.

"Yeah, Ivory he's right here," the she-wolf said turning to look at her sister taking her attention off Lupin giving him the opportunity to run.

Taking off at a sprint he made his way into the nearest ally as he heard shouts of "hey, come back" or "Don't run" from the Blackquill sisters as they ran after him. Looking over his shoulder, he was surprised to see his pursuers managing to keep up with him as even without his agility Lupin was a fast runner. But tapping into a small fraction of his agility he managed to get a few block away from the sisters in no time while randomly altering direction to throw them off his trail. He continued this for a while until he found that he was no longer being followed and slowly came to a stop and slumped against a nearby wall. As he caught his breath, he checked his pocket watch to see that he'd taken nearly twenty minutes to get away from the Blackquill's and would probably take him even longer to get back to Rin's school.

"Oh man Rin's going to be mad at me," Lupin said with a chuckle as he got to his feet.

But before he could even get to his feet he saw, to his surprise, that Ivory was standing in front of him with her crossbow in hand blocking his way. Making a quick about face, he was about to take off again only to be stopped be a determined looking Emily, who tackled the young Beowulf to the ground rapping her arms around his chest. And struggling against the she-wolf grasp proved useless as her hold only grew tighter and he eventually gave up.

"How did you find me. I thought I lost you" Lupin said to Ivory before looking down at Emily. "And could you please get off me."

"No! you'll try to run away again" Emily said slightly muffled as she had her face berried in Lupins chest.

"And to answer your question, Emily has the remarkable ability to track anything by smell alone" Ivory explained slinging her crossbow over her shoulder. "Especially if you have a unique scent or she like the way you smell."

"Yeah, you smell nice like freshly fallen snow," Emily said looking up at Lupin with a smile.

"W-what," Lupin said as his cheeks starting to warmup.

"All right Emily that's enough, let him up," Ivory said with a chuckle.

"But I don't wanna" Emily whined while pouting.

With an exasperated sigh, Ivory walked over to her sister grabbed her by the back of the collar and with a decent amount of effort pried the she-wolf off Lupin.

"I'm sorry about that, Em can be kind of..." she paused briefly as if to think of a nice way say the next word. "... clingy, when It comes to somethings" and with a stern look she turned and addressed her sister. "Now Emily say you're sorry."

"S-sorry" Emily sheepishly apologized her ears drooped.

Standing back up Lupin looked at the downtrodden Faunas. "It's okay no harm done," he said the direwolf's mood improving with his words. "And speaking of harm, I'm starting to assume you wish me none."

"Of course, we don't want to hurt you," Ivory said giving Lupin an exasperated look. "why would you think that."

"Well what was I suppose to think when she said you have a picture of me," Lupin said pointing an accusatory finger at Emily. "Especially after she told me you were sent to find me."

"What!" shouted a surprised Ivory. "Emily what did you say to him!"

"I just said what I was told to!" Emily shouted back. "I was supposed to tell him we ware sent to find him!"

"And did you say to him who sent us," Ivory said voiced still slightly raised.

Emily was about to respond when an embarrassed look overcome her expression her cheeks lighting up. "oops."

Lupin watched as Ivory facepalmed at her sisters response before asking. "And what difference would knowing who sent you make."

"I don't know, but dose the name Avian mean anything to you?" Ivory asked.

"Avian!" Lupin shouted in surprise. "As in Avian Eyas."

"Yep that's him," Emily said cheerfully.

"Yeah I know him. He's kind of my uncle" Lupin said.

"Well, he asked us to give you these" Ivory said pulling the photo from earlier along with two letters from her skirt pocket then handed them over to Lupin. "Something about proving that it was him that sent us."

Taking the parcels from the archer he first looked at the photo instantly recognizing it as one Kodiak had taken of them a little over a mouth ago. Next he looks at the letters one of which had a quick message written by fountain pin in a rushed but thought out style that was clearly Avians. In contrasted to the first the second letter was written in a delicate cursive that seemed to express Kodiak's thoughtful motherly side. Looking over the letters once more, Lupin decided to read Avian's first as it would probably tell him why the two girls ware here, it read.

 _Salutations Rin and or Lupin I hope your well and that this massage and its deliverers, Emily and Ivory Blackquill, get to you safely. No doubt you are wondering why we would send these two all the way to Vale from Vacuo to deliverer two letters and a photo to you, and that is because from there arrival on word they will be living with us. I hope that you and the others will help them settle in and acquire anything they might need as they, unfortunately, lost most of there belongings in a Grimm attack before being sent to Vale. Hopefully, me and Kodiak will be back in about a week and we can explain everything in more detail then._

 _Sincerely._

 _Avian Eyas._

 _P.S. Hope you had a good first day of school._

Reading the letter once more before folding it back up Lupin looked at the two sisters who'd walked off a ways and seemed to be having their own conversation. If Avian had sent here to live with them, then the chances ware very good that the two of them also were ghouls. But even though he'd learned to detect a ghouls scent after the subway incident there something off about the two's scent that he couldn't place he thought while sniffing the air. Yes, there was a distinct ghoul scent from them but it didn't seem strong enough, especially for the two of them. But he could figure that out later once he'd read the other letter and gotten the two sisters settled in he thought while opening the second letter.

 _Hello, dearies, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for the start of the new school year and I hope that you were able to get Rin to school on time. Oh, and this is Lupin first year of weapons training right, I hope you got to school safely and without incident and that your first class was fun. Oh, but more importantly as you might have already heard we'll be having two new residents at the house from now on. There rather nice girls once you get to know them, although Ivory can be a little rough around the edges sometimes, hopefully, they'll arrive in time to start school with Lupin. Furthermore, moving to a new kingdom can be hard so I want all of you to help them adjust to their new environment (that includes you too Brutus). And as Avian undoubtedly already said we should be heading back are self after a while and will be back in about a week. So until then take care of yourself, get plenty of sleep, don't push yourself too hard during training and remind the twins that they have to brush their fangs along with their human teeth._

 _Hugs,_

 _Kodiak Brown_

 _P.S. We bought everyone souvenirs._

Looking back up at the two sisters they seemed to have finished their conversation and seemed to be waiting for him to finish reading so he folded up both letter and placed them and the photo into his pocket.

"So do you believe us know," Ivory said hand on her hip and eyes narrowed in a attempted to look tough, which was slightly undermined by the random feathers in her hair.

"I never said I didn't believe you" Lupin answered with a heavy sigh. "But yes."

"Yay, I told you he would believe us" Emily cheered while shaking her sister. "Now stop being such a sourpuss."

"Ok, ok. Now please stop" Ivory said as she gave her sister an anode look.

Lupin couldn't help but chuckle watching the two sisters antics while turning to leave checking his watch again now nearly half an hour late. "All right you two unless you want to meet an even angrier Rin we need to get going."

following after him with confused looks both sister simultaneously asked. "Who's Rin?"

She was angry.

Why was she angry.

She was angry because she had been waiting for the better part of an hour for her brother outside her school gate. Further compounding the problem was her feet were starting to hurt once again causing her to considered walking home alone. She did know how to get home on her own after all, but she'd promised Kodiak she wouldn't go anywhere without her brother. And so she continued to wait checking her watch with increasing frequency as fifty minutes turned to fifty-five when Lupin finally made his appearance, Emily, and Ivory in tow.

Running up to Lupin she placed her hand on her hip and glared up at her taller sibling and said "What took you so long it's nearly been on ….." she started to complain when she spotted the two new girls and giving them a suspicious look. "Who are they."

"These two are Emily and Ivory blackquill," Lupin said with a flourish while shooting Rin a look that told her to behave herself. "And they will be living with us from now on."

"What" Rin blurted out giving her brother a disbelieving look.

Undeterred by the outburst Lupin continued on with his introduction by patting Rin on the head turning toward the other two siblings. "And this, if you couldn't tell, is my adorable little sister Rin Silvermen."

"O-or y-you done," Rin said flustered at her Brothers teasing her checks lighting up while the Blackquill sister giggled at the silver haired sibling antics.

"Yes" Lupin answered.

"Good" Rin said regaining some of her composure before pointing at the other two siblings. "Now tell me why there going to be living with us."

With a heavy sigh, Lupin pulled the photograph and letters out of his pocket and handed them over to Rin. "Just read these, they should explain everything."

Grabbing the letters Rin quickly read over their contents occasionally glancing up at the two older girls. Finishing the letters she folded them up then looked at the photo of her and Lupin before handing them back to Lupin. "So it was Avian and Kodiak who sent you."

"Yep," Emily answered.

"But why send you here," Rin asked bringing up a good point.

"after the grim attack we didn't have anyone in Vacuo to take care of us," Ivory said with a shrug before her expression suddenly turned sullen.

A long uncomfortable silence followed her statement and as there meaning sunk Rin couldn't help but feel guilty for bringing up the unpleasant memory for the two sisters. Even Emily's usually upbeat expression had changed to a sullen look with her wolf ear drooped. And glancing over to Lupin proved little comfort as his seemed just as lost for word as she was the silence eventually becoming too unbearable.

"I-i'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memory's" Rin apologized.

"No, no it's okay, you couldn't have known," Ivory said a small smile gracing her face. "and Avian and Kodiak were kind enough to take us in."

"Yeah, now we get to live in a house" Emily cheered.

"Ware did you living before," Lupin asked with a confused expression which Rin was pretty sure she shared.

"In a traveling circus," Emily answered with a smile.

"A circus?" said a surprised Rin.

With growing excitement and a growing smile Emily said. "Yep, a circus we got to perform ever day in front of cheering crowds. I would do some acrobatics and type rope performances and Ivory would do trick shots with her crossbow or even sing.

"Emily!" an embarrassed Ivory shouted covering her sisters mouth with both of her hand before turning to the other two siblings with an embarrassed chuckle. "Can't we continue this conversation at the house."

"Um, yeah follow me," Lupin said chuckling at the two siblings.

Running up to her brother Rin took ahold of his free hand as they made there way back to the house only sparing a glance back to make sure the new girls ware following.

 **Again I would like to apologize for the long delay.**

 **But the next chapter is for the most part mostly already written and I had intended to release them both as one chapter. But the chapter was starting to get rather long and I had some problems with the second hall so I posted the first half instead. (sorry for the weird cliffhanger) also after rereading some of the first few chapters I have been thinking about going back and rewriting them to fix stuff that really bothering me are thing I felt I didn't explain well. And once again any feed back is appreciated so leave a review if you feel so inclined.**

 **Oh and sorry if yang seemed out of charter first time writing for one of the shows caricature.**


End file.
